Stuck
by pinkprincess85
Summary: if we colud live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace but we would be hallow without passion we'd be truly dead. Sometimes going through the motions isn't good enough... TK! PRDT
1. Going Through the Motions part 1

Chapter 1 (takes place during PRDT)

* * *

Tommy looked up to check on his class. They were currently writing a test on chapter 4. He quietly laughed to himself, who would've thought that Tommy Oliver would have a PhD in paleontology, would become a high school teacher, and be one of those teachers would assigned chapterly tests?

Looking back on his life, he wouldn't have thought so. In high school he was your typical jock. He was into his martial arts and was even on the high school football team. Academics was never his strong suit. He always had help from his team mates, especially Billy. He hadn't heard from Billy in years, ever since he left for Aquitar. Truthfully, the only team mate he had any contact with was Jason.

After their adventure on the moon, they had promised to keep in touch, and they had. Mostly through emails, and a few phone calls here and there. Tommy never asked Jason if he stayed in contact with the rest of the team. He was afraid he would tell him that Kimberly was happily married with three kids, to the man she had left him for.

Tommy didn't know why he could never fully move on from Kim. He knew he had loved her from the first moment he laid his eyes on her. He thought that she felt the same way, but apparently not.

From his first words to her Tommy had turned into a babbling fool whenever he was around her, it took him forever to work the courage up to ask her out. He had never had that feeling after her.

He had no problem asking a girl out, cause it wasn't the same as what he had with Kimberly. He always tried to compare them to her, and sure enough, they could never add up.

About a year ago he came to the conclusion that he was doomed in the love department, so he gave up, and he was now focusing on his career as a teacher as well as the newest black ranger. It was funny here he was almost ten years later, and he was back being a power ranger, mind you a different color, but one never the less.

The sound of the bell brought him out of his deep thoughts. "Alright everyone, make sure your names are on the test, and put them on my desk." He sat their as his students slowly put the tests on his desk, and catching a few students saying how hard the test was, and that he need to loosen up. He merely nodded.

He saw his fellow teammates come up to his desk. He laughed knowing how awkward it must be sometimes, him being a good 9 years older then them.

The three handed in their tests, "Do we have training tonight after school Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Tommy nodded, "Ya we should put in a good hour of it, Mesogog has been too quiet lately, I want us to be prepared for anything."

The team nodded, understanding their mentors logic. "Can we meet at 4? I have to go to the library before it closes." Ethan said.

Tommy nodded, "Sure, be at the command center for 4."

The team nodded and quickly left so they wouldn't be late for their last period class. Tommy packed up the tests and placed them in his briefcase., silently thanking god for giving him last period free. He decided he was going to do a little exercise on his own before he had to meet the team. A nice run on the beach is just what the doctor ordered.

He walked out to his car, placed his briefcase in the back seat, and pulled out his gym bag. He walked back into the school and went to the nearest washroom. He changed into a pair of black track pants and a black wife beater. He quickly made his way back to his car, before a student or Principal Randall saw him.

As he pulled away from the school, something caught his eye. It was a black Acura RSX with an outline of a pink crane along the side of it. Tommy sighed, I bet Kim would love a car like that. Shaking the thought of Kim from his head, he pulled away from the school heading towards the beach, hoping the run would help clear his head.


	2. Going Through the Motions part 2

Chapter 2

Kim slowly made her way to her last period class, wondering why she had to get 3rd period off and not forth, just her luck she thought. It was her first day at Reefside High, and it was already her longest day of her life.

After winning gold in the Pan Global's, she was all set to head to the Olympics. But that's when she got a call from her mother. Her father had been in a car accident, and had passed away. Kim was on the first plane back to California. After the funeral, she decide to spend some quality time with her mother. It had been a very long time since they had seen each other, so she decided to leave Coach Schmidt and spend the year with her mom in France.

In that time off she came to the decision that she would do with her life. After the year was up, she headed back to California where she attended UCLA and got her Masters in World history. After she graduated she went to teachers college.

She didn't want to stay in Los Angeles, but she didn't want to head back to Angel Grove either, too many memories. After she left for the Pan Global's, the team sort left her. She barely heard from anyone, all her calls went unanswered. When they would, all she would hear about was how well Kat was fitting into her role, and how well she was getting along with her boyfriend. Kim was frustrated, it was like she didn't matter anymore.

Tommy never called, and never wrote. Kat would call her once a week telling her how well she was getting along with Tommy. When she did hear from Tommy all she heard about was Kat. He rarely asked her how her gymnastics was going, all their phone calls would be interrupted.. That's when she wrote him the letter. He was slowly breaking her heart. He didn't love her anymore. She hated writing the letter, especially since there was no other man, but she wanted to hurt Tommy as much as he was hurting her. She wanted him to know what it felt like to be replaced.

When she and Jason got kidnapped by Divatox, she thought that her and Tommy would maybe be able to clear the air. But when she saw him and Kat together, she knew her feelings of Kat and Tommy together were correct. After that she left, the team barely spoke to her, and she to them. She was hurt at how easily they forgot her, and little they cared. She hadn't heard from Jason in years, he was off some where doing God knows what.

This is why she decided on Reefside, she was far enough, and close enough to her home town. She found a small house on the water, it was close to the beach and the school. She liked the small house, she knew it was perfect for her the moment she saw it. She laughed picturing her car parked out front. She had bought a 2004 Acura RSX, and she had it detailed with as much pink as she possibly could. On the outside she had them put an outline of a crane, of course in pink. She thought it was fitting, the crane after all was her spirit guide, not Kat's. It was her good luck charm.

Kim entered the class and looked around at the students who were sitting in their desks. "Good afternoon, my name is Ms. Hart. As you know Mrs. Collins is very ill, and the school allowed her early retirement. Therefore I will be your new teacher for the remainder of the term"

The students look at the new teacher, "Are there any questions?" The students shook their heads. "Alright, looking at Mrs. Collins's notes I see that you are on chapter 3, Rise of the Roman Empire. If you'll open your notebooks I will begin."

Kim waited until everyone had their notebooks before she started on the history of the Roman Empire. Kim lectured for most of the class, taking questions every now and then. 15 minutes before the bell, she stopped, "Alright, this is a good place to end. We still have a lot still to cover, but I think that for the next to classes we will watch Gladiator. It's a good movie that summarizes what we've been talking about today, and what we will continue to talk about for the next few weeks."

She heard the class cheer as she made the announcement, "Alright, settle down, since I'm showing this movie, I want you all to finish reading chapter 3 by the end of the movie, so we can move along a bit quicker." The class nodded. Kim's eye was caught by three young students, one girl wearing yellow, a boy wearing blue and another boy wearing red. She quickly shook her head, _your just caught up in your thoughts of the past_. She smiled. "Alright, as soon as the bell goes you can leave, and I will see you all tomorrow."

With that the bell rang and the kids quickly left, being last period and all they wanted to get home as soon as possible, she remembered when she was the same way, except her and the gang would head to the juice bar after class, and she would work on her gymnastics, while the boys would practice their martial arts. She smiled to herself, those were the good old days.

She packed up her belongings, and looked up to see the three kids deep in conversation, "You know when I was in high school, I couldn't wait to leave at the end of the day."

The three kids smiled and laughed, "Ya sorry, I guess we just got caught up in our conversation." The young girl said.

"Don't worry about it, but you should really get going, you don't want to miss your busses." Kim smiled, as the three kids nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Hart." the boy in red said. Kim nodded, "No problem, umm.?"

The boy smiled, "Conner, this is Ethan and Kira." Kim smiled, and nodded at each of the kids, "Nice to meet you all."

The three nodded, "Thanks for letting us watch that movie next class, it's really cool of you." Said Conner.

Kim smiled, "Hey I was in high school once, I know how boring it can be." The three kids laughed. "We should really get going." Ethan said. Kim smiled and nodded, as she watched the kids walk out.

She decided that she needed to clear her head, she was going to change out of her work clothes and decided to do a work out on the beach. The water was calming, and always helped her clear her head, and right now all she wanted to do was forget.


	3. Unpredictable

Tommy ran along the beach, having no luck in trying to clear his head. His mind was caught up in the past, mostly thoughts about Kimberly. He wondered if she kept in touch with anyone. He had red that she had won gold at the Pan Globals. He had been busy with his racing and didn't get a chance to watch her.

He felt bad, having practically shoving her on the plane to Florida, and to have not even watched her in her moment of glory. Looking back on his life, he wondered if it was the right decision to send her to Florida. Maybe he should have asked her to stay. The team was never the same after she left. He was never the same.

Things between him and Kat were complicated. Their relationship was no where near as serious as his and Kimberly's. He was with Kat more out of companionship then romance. She had tried to replace Kim after her departure, and at times he resented her for it.

Kat couldn't replace Kim, the team knew it, he knew it, he only wished Kat had known it. Kim was special, irreplaceable, she had manage to maker her way into his heart, and she was never leaving,

He was mentally screaming to himself, _why can't I get you out of my head? Am I meant to spend the rest of my life thinking about you? Agonizing over the fact that your not mine? He knew he loved her, he knew from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He also knew, however, that he couldn't be with her, and that was killing him._

_He knew he was partly to blame for their breakup, he had barely kept in touch with her while she was in Florida. He didn't have the time to sit down and write to her, and truth be told, he had forgotten most of the time to return her calls. She had said that she found his forgetfulness cute, _ _I guess she stopped finding it cute_, he thought to himself.

He looked down at his watch, only an hour till he had to be back at his place to train with the team. He had sort of wished he had cancelled practice, he was too distracted, and his heart just wasn't in to it. He turned around, and started running back to his car, determined to get Kim out of his mind.

* * *

Kim walked along the beach searching for a perfect spot to work on her gymnastics, and try and clear her head, she would usually do one of the kata moves Tommy had taught her, but right now she wanted to avoid the subject of Tommy all together, although she was having no luck. 

She looked out onto the water and saw a group of kids playing around in the water. She smiled to herself. She remembered the days when the whole gang would go to the beach. They'd spend the whole day there. It would usually get interrupted by Goldar or some monster, but after they finished their ranger business, they would go back to having fun, back to being teens.

There are days where Kim wished she had never heard of Coach Schmidt, he had taken her away from her friends, they were her family, and he had taken her away from Tommy, her rock, her life, her heart.

To her the gold medal at the Pan Global games weren't worth it. She'd give it up in a heart beat to be able to go back in time, and decide to stay with the team, and not give her power coin to Kat.

How ever, there wasn't anything she could do. She had to live with the fact that she was all alone. Her friends had cut her off, Tommy abandoned her, her only family left was her mother, who was all the way in Paris.

She wished that her friends hadn't gotten out of contact, she should have tried harder, but there comes at point where you have to give up and let go. Giving up isn't easy, Kim knew this, you first have to be strong enough to let go, and she had.

When no one answered her calls after her father died, she knew that there was nothing left. So she let go. She moved on with her life, with no effort to contact anyone, as they had made no effort to contact her. She wished them well in their life, but that was all.

Kim walked up to a spot that she thought would be perfect for her work out. It was under a tree, and had a perfect view of the water. In ways it reminded her of the spot by the lake where Tommy had first asked her out. She was so happy that day. _Why is it I can never be happy? Was it something I did?_ She thought to her self, as she sat down and began to stretch.

She had accomplished great things in her life, she was a power ranger, she won gold at the Pan Globals, offered to go to the Olympics, got her Masters in History. _But what is great accomplishments if you don't have someone to share them with?_

She had been alone when she was at the Pan Globals, not one of her friends where there, and she never got one letter or phone call saying congratulations. That had hurt her to the core, to know that after being practically forced on the plane to Florida, that no one was there at the end. She had no one to celebrate with, and she had no one to go home to.

When she had sent that letter to Tommy, it had broken her heart. The whole thing had been a lie, there was no other guy. She had called him 3 days later, to apologize for the letter, saying she was sacred and stupid for sending it, and she didn't want to break up with him.

When Tommy's dad had answered the phone and said Tommy was on a skiing trip with Kat, she didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't even waited a week before moving on with Kat. She knew then that he had never loved her as much as she loved him.

She began to work on an old gymnastics routines, starting off with the basics, foot work, handsprings, etc. She was intent on forgetting her past.

* * *

Kira, Conner and Ethan walked along the beach, trying to kill some time before they had to be at Dr. O's. Ethan had been in and out of the library before they could count to 10. 

As they walked along, Kira spotted Kim working in a gymnastics routine, "Hey guys, isn't that Ms. Hart?" She pointed over to where Kim was practicing.

Conner looked up, "Oh ya, oh wow, she's awesome."

The three nodded, and watched her for a moment, before disturbing her.

"Wow Ms. Hart, your awesome, where did you learn to do all that?" Ethan asked.

Kim smiled, slightly shocked to see her students, "Oh, thank you Ethan, actually, I've been doing gymnastics since I was little, a while back I got offered to train for the Pan Globals."

Conner smiled, "That's awesome, did you win?"

Kim gave him a small smile, "Ya I won the gold."

Kira laughed, "Congrats, that is totally awesome, your friends and family must be so proud of you."

Kim frowned, _if they only were_, she thought, "Ya I guess."

Just then a group of Tyranodrons dropped down ion them. Kim shook her head, _Never fails, am I doomed to live in a town infested with monsters._ Refusing to run, she stood her ground, her old ranger instincts coming back into play.

The three students looked at Kim in awe, she wasn't running away scarred like most people would, she was standing her ground getting ready to fight. They didn't have much time to absorb there shock when they heard Kim say.

"Alright uglies, are you just gonna stand there all day, cuz I gotta tell you, I definitely have better things to do."

Just then they started to attack, each getting three drons a piece. Conner looked over his shoulder, they were definitely going to need back up. "Dr. O" he said into his communicator, "where on the beach with the drons, and we could definitely use some help."

Conner couldn't wait for a response as the drons continued there attack.

* * *

Tommy had heard Conner and started to sprint along the beach, hoping they weren't too far down. He saw them in the distance, but he stopped, there was four of them, another girl. He couldn't see her face. As he drew nearer, he froze, it couldn't be. Then he heard her voice. 

"Man different creature, same thing, will these things ever learn. Definitely makes you miss puddies."

_Kim?_ It couldn't be, then he saw her, it was her Kim. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare. Kira brought him out of his trance.

"Hey Dr. O, we could sure use some help."

Tommy nodded, and tried to position himself between Kira and Kim, hoping to draw at least one drone from each of them.

As soon as she heard his first "Hi-yah" Kim froze, it can't be. She looked over her shoulder and saw him. She almost didn't recognize him, his hair was a whole lot shorter from when she last saw him.

A drone sent her flying, which brought her out of her shock. "Are you ok Kim?" she heard him say. She nodded and got up.

"How come whenever we are in the same town, I get attacked?"

He gave her a small laugh, "Old habits die hard."

She couldn't help but laugh_, ain't that the truth_. She continued fighting, she was starting to get sore, she didn't have her ranger strength to help her, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

And she was right. One drone sent her flying into a tree with a thud. "KIM!" Tommy screamed as he raced towards her. The other three teammates looked at them in shock, all having the same thought, "_They know each other, and how come he is letting her fight?"_ As quickly as they appeared, the drones disappeared. And the team went running over to Tommy, who ad collected Kim in his arms.

"Come on beautiful, time to wake up."

Kim's eyes slowly opened, "Is that really you?"

Tommy smiled, "In the flesh."

They both had a sense of déjà vu, recalling the time where Tommy had surprised her by becoming the White Ranger.

"Are you ok Kim?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kim was out cold again. "We need to get her back to the command center."

"But Dr. O, shouldn't we get her to a hospital." Kira asked.

Tommy shook his head and gave them a small smile, "She just fainted that's all, too much excitement for her. Conner you and Kira grab her things and see if you can find some keys, see if she has a car waiting, and drive it back to my place, Ethan you and I will go in my car."

The team nodded, and went to there tasks, unknown to them, that Mesogog was watching the entire event with great interest.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, life…. Thanks to all those who have left me comments, I greatly appreciate them. Hope your liking it! Let me know!_

_PinkPrincess ;)_


	4. Disapointments

Tommy carried Kim into his house and down to the Command Centre. He laid her down on the medic-bed, they had set up, and pulled a blanket over her. He looked over at Ethan, who he could tell was still very confused.

"I'm going to go and get her a sweater, I don't want her to catch a chill. Would you mind watching her for a few minutes?"

Ethan nodded, and went to stand closer to Kim. Tommy ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. Before he came back down, Conner and Kira came down the stairs.

"Man, Ms. Hart has a totally amazing car." Conner said moving to where Ethan was standing next to their teacher.

Kira nodded, "Where's Dr. O?"

Before Ethan could answer, Tommy came back down the stairs carrying one of his old white sweaters, "I'm right here. Kira will you help me put this on Kim?"

Kira nodded, and went to hold Kim up while Tommy slipped on the sweater. As they laud her down, Tommy got closer to her and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, "Come on beautiful, you got to wake up."

The three kids looked at the teacher in total confusion, this was the third time they had heard there, normally stoic teacher, call there new history teacher by this endearing term. They looked at Tommy hoping to get some answers, but when they saw that he was completly engrossed in looking at Kim, they knew they would have to ask him. "Dr. O, what's going on?"

Tommy sighed, knowing that his team deserved answers, but not wanting to tell them the whole truth. He looked up from Kim to see them all staring at him, "Alright, this is Kimberly Hart" Before he could finish Conner interupted, "Ya, we know that, get to the good stuff."

Tommy looked up in confusion, they knew who she was? Must be from the Pan Globals, although he didn't picture Conner watching the gymnastics. "She's our new history teacher" Kira clarrified, Tommy nodded, knowing he'll ask Kim about it when she wakes up.

"Alright, well Kim was one of the original rangers, the pink ranger to be exact. Her and I were close until she left for Florida. This is the first I've seen her in a very long time."

The team nodded, knowing that there was more to the story then he was telling, but didn't think that now was the best time to call him on it. "So is that why she was sad when she talked about winning gold at the Pan Globals? You weren't there to cheer her on?"

Tommy looked at Ethan, "What do you mean?" Ethan sighed, maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "She was telling us about her winning the gold medal at the Pan Globals, and when he said that her friends and family must have been so proud of her, she got this sad look on her face, and said she guessed they were. Like she didn't know for sure, cause no one had ever said anytying."

Tommy looked down to the ground, suddenly feeling very guilty for not being there for Kim, not even watching her. He hoped that Ethan was wrong, he wondered if anyone was there during the ganes for her to cheer her on, he knew Jason had never mentioned anything.

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kim starting to come to. He rused to her side as her eyes started to flutter open, then were immediately filled with panic her eyes when she didn't recognize where she was.

"It's ok Kim, your safe. Just relax and take it easy." he said softly.

Kim looked over to where she heard the voice coming from, "Tommy?" she said confused. "I'm right here." he said with a small smile.

Kim closed her eyes, as if she was trying to decide if it was a dream or not. When she opened them agaon and still saw him, she sighed, _nope its not a dream_, she thought. She sat up slowly and began to look aournd, taking in her suroundings, when she saw three of her students, she got even more confused. "Where am I?"

Tommy watched her carefully, she didn't seem happy to see him, which hurt him, more then he would admit. "Your in the basement of my house, our Command Centre." Kim looked up at him as soon as he uttered the words.

"Command Centre? You not still a...?" She stopped herself before she said too much, in case she was wrong. Tommy nodded, "Ya, I'm the newest black ranger."

Kim sighed, "Ya, well that doesn't surprise me, being a ranger was always the most important thing to you." She said more bitterly then she had actually intended to. She saw the hurt expression that crossed his face, and regret saying it. Before he could respond she continue.

"Not that this little reunion hasn't been great, I mean I always love getting attacked by big ugly things, but I need a hot bath to cure these sore muscles, or else I'm going to be feeling it for days, so if you don't mind driving me back to the beach, so I can get my car and go home, it would be greatly appreciated." She said hopping off of the medic-bed, and trying to put as much distance between her and Tommy as possible.

Tommy sighed, "Your cas outside, I had Conner drive it over for you. Just follow the path the main road, then turn left, and that will take you downtown, you should know where to go after that." He said ashe made his way over to the computer and began typing, not saying another word.

Kim nodded, "Thanks." She turned to her students and gave them a small smile, "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." They nodded, and watched as Kim made her way up the stairs. Conner turned to Kira, "maybe one of us should talk to her?" Kira nodded, "I'll go talk to her, you two, see what's wrong with Dr. O."

Ethan looked at Kira, "we know what's bugging him, she totally gave him the cold shoulder." The three nodded, "That she did, but she must have had a good reason for it." Kira said, and they nodded, "Alrightm you better catch her Kira, before she leaves." Conner said, and Kira nodded, running up the satirs to got find Kim.


	5. Truth be Told

Conner and Ethan slowly approached Tommy who was frantically typing away on the keyboard. The two boys looked at each other nervously, and Ethan motioned for Conner to go ahead. Conner glared at Ethan and sarcastically mouthed, 'Thanks'.

"Dr. O?" Conner said slowly.

"What do you want Conner?" Tommy said sharply.

Taken aback by his teachers tone, Conner swallowed hard, knowing he had to chose his words very carefully. "I, uh, just wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed to be upset by Ms. Hart's words about your priorities…"

Before he could continue Tommy slammed his hand down on the desk, _guess I chose the wrong words,_ Conner thought. "What do you want me to say Conner? That the comment my ex-girlfriend made about her not thinking she was important to me, didn't hurt me? Cause it did, is that what you wanted to hear!" He yelled.

Tommy turned around and saw the concerned and scared looks on his students faces. He mentally kicked himself for yelling at them, and taking his hurt out on them. He sighed, "I'm, sorry Conner, I, umm, didn't mean to take things out on you and yell at you, you were just trying to help."

Conner nodded, "Look Dr. O, I don't know what went on with you and Ms. Hart, and I don't know what's going on between you two now, obviously you two have some issues that need to be worked out, and I think you need to go talk to her. Kira is outside with her now if you want to go and talk to her."

Tommy shook his head, "Kim's not exactly thrilled to see me, why, I'm not sure, but the last thing she wants is to talk to me."

Conner laughed, "Man, Dr. O, you really are clueless with the ladies, how did you ever score a girl like Ms. Hart. Look dude, of course it seems like she doesn't want to see you, she's hurt, but deep down she is waiting for you to go after her, she'll be more hurt if you don't, trust me."

Tommy nodded, it seemed to make sense, "Alright." Tommy made his way over to the stairs and turned back to his students, "Oh and Conner, call me dude again and you'll be on cleaning duty for a month."

Conner and Ethan laughed, they figured that was coming, "Go Dr. O, before she leaves." Tommy nodded and ran up the stairs. He made his way to the front door when he heard Kim and Kira talking.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside._

Kim sat on Tommy's porch and cried to herself, _why did he have to show up, why did he have to call her that_. Kim sighed, and tried to wipe away her tears, but it wasn't any use, new ones would quickly replace them. She heard the front door open quickly stood up making her way to her car, "Sorry Tommy, I, uh…"

Before she could finish she was interrupted, "I'm not Dr. O, Ms. Hart. I thought you could use a friend." The young girl said.

Kim smiled, "Thanks, but I'm ok really, just a little tired, it's been a long time since I've done this." Kira nodded, knowing that, that was at least half true. "Look, I don't want to pry Ms. Hart, but I can tell that there is something wrong, hell we all could."

Kim sighed, "You can call me Kim when we're not in school, Ms. Hart makes me feel old." They both laughed, "Alright Kim, please talk to me, it will help to get it off your chest."

Kim smiled, and went to sit back down on the porch, "I don't really know what to say. I had never expected to see Tommy again, I had actually wanted it that. I never wanted to see anyone from my past again."

Kira could hear the pain in her words, they weren't out of anger or hatred, they were out of pain and hurt. "What happened?" Kim lowered her gaze to the ground. "They abandoned me. They threw me out in the gutter. It wasn't just Tommy, it was all of them. I didn't want to go to Florida, I wanted to stay, be with Tommy, and the team, but they all wanted me to go so bad, how could I say no?"

Kira nodded, she couldn't imagine being so far away from home and all alone. "They had replaced me on the team, and Tommy had replaced me in his heart. He never called or wrote, no one did, Kat, the girl who replaced me, was the only one I heard from. She would say how well she was fitting in, and how close her and Tommy were getting. It was slowly breaking my heart. When I would get a hold of Tommy or my other friends, all they would talk about was Kat, nothing else. They didn't care about me anymore. When I came back after spending Christmas with them, I never heard from anyone. They left me all alone in Florida, I had barely any friends, no one to talk to. My heart was slowly breaking, I realized Tommy didn't want me anymore, he wanted Kat, they all did. Even friends I had known since grade school, never talked to me. I didn't know what to do, so I sent Tommy a letter breaking up with him. I wanted him to feel the pain he was making me feel. I even called him a few days later, wanting to take it all back, but he had already moved on with Kat."

Kim wiped the tears away from his face. "I was all alone in Florida, no one came to see me at the games, after being forced to go to them, not one person was there to see me. I never got one phone call from my supposed friends, not one. I never wanted the dame medal in the first place, I did it for them, it's what they wanted. I figured once they saw I had done it, they would be so proud of me, and welcome me home. How stupid was I? After that I got a call from my mom, saying my dad had died. I was devastated, I headed back to Los Angeles as fast as I could. I tried calling everyone, I just needed someone, to hold me, to talk to, something, but I never heard from anyone. No one cared. I went through it all on my own. They abandoned me when I needed them the most."

Kim got up off the porch and started pacing, "What the hell did I do to make them leave me? Was it me? Was I not good enough for them? I sacrificed everything for them. I stuck my neck out for them countless times, hell I forgave Kat after she almost killed me. And what do I get? NOTHING!"

Kim broke down crying falling to her knees. She had no idea why she had shared so much with Kira, after seeing Tommy, she just needed to let it out. Kira got up slowly and made her way to Kim. "Shhh, it's ok Kim."

Kira hugged her teacher, feeling a bit weird, but knowing that Kim needed her right now, she didn't have anyone else, and Kira knew what that felt like, not having anyone to confide in. "You didn't deserve any of that Kim. They should've been there, maybe they had there reasons for losing contact with you. I know it hurts, but it will be ok."

Kim's sobs subsided, "Thanks Kira. I'm sorry for putting all this on you." Kira gave her a small smiled, "It's ok, I'm glad I could help, even if it was only a little bit." Kim nodded and wiped away her tears, "If there is anything I can do to make up for it, let me know."

Kira smiled, "Well, I have a gig tonight, would you come? I could use all the support that I can get." Kim smiled, she didn't feel like should would be p for it, but knew she had to, she owed Kira to at least support her, "Sure, just tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

Kira jumped for joy, "Awesome. It's at this placed called, Hayley's Cyber café, downtown, at 7?" Kim nodded, I'll go home and get changed and I'll see you there." Kira smiled and watched as Kim made her way to her car and got in. Kim was gone a few seconds later, and Kira turned around to go back into the house.

As she turned around she saw Tommy standing in the doorway. "You are a real jerk Dr. O. I hope you know that." With that Kira brushed passed him and went back down to the command center.

* * *

Tommy slowly made his way back down to the Command Center, he had heard a lot of what Kim had told Kira, _did she really think we had all abandoned her, did she think that I really stopped loving her? What did I do to make her think that?" _he was so confused.

He came down the stairs and saw Kira staring daggers at him, "Kira…" But she cut him off, "No, Dr. O, your going to listen to me, and listen good. You and your little friends hurt her real bad, no wonder she didn't want to see you, you broke her heart, you left her all alone thousands of miles away from home, from the people she loved. What the hell where you thinking? How could you all just do that to her? Then you wait what 3 days before you get over her and start dating someone new. Do you know how much of a slap in the face that is? God! To top it all off, after you all shoved her out of your lives, none of you called her to say congratulations for winning the Pan Globals!"

"Kira" Tommy said with a firm tone, he didn't want the whole world to know, it was bad enough that she knew as much as she did. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt Kim, but she hurt me to, ok. I got caught up with life, it happens."

Kira shook her head, "Man, no wonder she dumped you, you really are heartless." Kira regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "HEARTLESS?" he yelled, "You have no idea what your talking about. I broke my heart having to put her on that damned plane. Then to get a letter from her saying she had found someone else, and that she thought of me as a brother? You want to talk about heartless!"

Kira sighed, she looked at her teammates, "Look I'm sorry. But how would you feel if everyone you cared for made you feel inadequate, replaceable, then to top it all off, drop you like third period French? She was all alone, she had no one, to confirm or deny her worse fears, all you all did was confirm them. In her moment of glory, she was alone, yet again, after pursuing a dream that was no longer her own? When her dad called, she called you, all of you, and no one answered."

Tommy lowered his head, she knew she was right, "I know." Kira nodded, "You need to talk to Kim." Tommy looked up at her and was about to protest. "If you don't apologize, she is going to keep hating you, do you really want that?" Tommy sighed, knowing that, that was the last thing in the world he wanted. "Alright. Ethan, can you look up her address for me?"

Ethan smiled, "Sure no problem Dr. O." Ethan went to the computer and typed away. "29 Falcon Dr." Tommy looked up sharply, "Falcon?" Ethan nodded, they looked up at Tommy, "Dr. O?" he smiled, "When I became the white ranger, it wasn't long after that we lost our powers and had to seek a new source, the Ninjeti, I was the White Falcon, Kim was the Pink Crane." he laughed, _maybe she doesn't hate me all that much,_ "Isn't there a crane on the side of her car?" Ethan asked. Tommy nodded, "I'll see you guys tonight at Kira's gig." He said as he ran up the stairs, determined to make amends with Kim.

* * *

I hope that you are all enjoying it! Let me know what you think!

PinkPrincess ;)


	6. Wild Horses

Tommy slowly drove up to Kim's house. It looked like she chose his idea, in having a house set away from everyone. It was a small house, but over looked the water. Tommy smiled, they both loved the water, it was there place to think. He pulled up into her drive and sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

He got out of the car and made his way to her front door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. He waited for Kim to answer the door, _hopefully she's not in the shower_, he thought to himself. When he knocked again, he began to worry, _maybe she passed out again, or she fell and can't get up._ He tried the door but it wouldn't open.

He walked around the back to see if that door was open. As soon as he turned the corner, he heard her crying. He quickened his pace until he saw her. She was sitting on a rock over looking the water. "Why do I still have feelings for you after all this time. Why did you stop loving me." Before Tommy could say something he heard Kim start to sing.

_I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared

Tommy smiled, _she always did have a great voice_, he thought. Then he began to slowly make his way to her, not wanting to disturb her, just wanting to be closer to her. Then he began to listen to the lyrics of the song.

_Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh_

Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah

I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare-back, care-free  
Along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head-first, head-long  
Without a thought  
To act and down the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free

Tommy sighed, what happened to them? They shared something so special, he thought they were meant to be, that they would always be together. Did she really believe that he stopped loving her?__

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared

Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh

I wanna run too  
Oooh oh oh oh  
Recklessly abandoning myself before you  
I wanna open up my heart  
Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh  


Tommy stepped closer to her, he was almost close enough to touch her, but he didn't want it to end. He knew when it did, he wouldn't know what to say or do to make their pain go away. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and never let her go.

_  
Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses_

Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh  
I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh  


When the song was over, Kim let out another sob, "God I still love you." Tommy smiled, that was all he needed to hear, so he made his presence known. "Kim? He said softly. He saw her jump.

"Tommy?" she said, not knowing if he was actually there or not. He nodded, "It's me." She stood up and looked at him. He could see all the pain that she was feeling. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, _she's not going to make this easy_, he thought. "I wanted to see if you were ok, and to apologize."

She looked at him confused, "Apologize? For what?" He ran his hands through his hair, "For the pain I caused you, for making you doubt my feelings for you."

She shook her head, "I don't understand Tommy?" He looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I heard you talking to Kira." Kim sighed and nodded, "What about it." He gave a small laugh, _and ever thought I was dense_ "I had no idea that you felt that way Kim. God If I had known, I would've been on the first flight down to Florida to see you."

Kim wiped away the fresh batch of tears that were falling from her eyes, "Why?" He couldn't help but laugh at that, "Because I loved you silly! You meant the world to me! Didn't you know that?"

She shook her head, "I thought I did, but after Christmas, I never heard from you. All I heard from was Kat, and she kept telling me how good things were between you." Tommy shook his head, _what game was Kat playing? _"She was lying Kim. Her and I barely spent time together, unless it was with the gang."

She looked at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not, "What are you saying Tommy? Kat was sending me those letters to try and break us up or something?" Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, but it sounds that way Kim." She gave him a bitter laugh, "So it was all for nothing. My heart was broken for no reason! GOD!" she screamed. She wanted to get out of there, she couldn't face him, knowing that Kat had been playing with her mind.

"I'm sorry Kim, I had no idea she was doing that. I guess it makes more sense now why you sent that letter. When I got it, I didn't understand. I couldn't believe that we were over, that you had found someone else. God, it broke my heart to think that you didn't love me anymore."

Kim turned back around to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I know, that's how I wanted you to feel, cause that was how I was feeling. I thought you had fallen out of love with me, and in love with Kat. I didn't know what to do."

He shook his head, "Well you did a damn good job of it." She nodded, "I'm sorry Tommy. I really am. It broke my heart even more to write that letter, deep down I knew it was wrong. There never was another guy. There never has been anyone for me but you."

He gave her a sad smile, "Me neither. Kat tried to replace you, but she couldn't. You were it for me Kim. I know I took you for granted. I thought you would always be there for me, no matter how many times I screwed up. I guess having those 3000 miles between us showed me that. I only wished I had realized it 10 years ago."

Kim smiled and nodded, "I know, so do I. I should have trusted you more, and trusted your feelings for me, and not believed what Kat was saying. But it was hard not to, seeing as how no one else would talk to me." She sat back down on the rock.

"I felt so alone. I had no one, I had only made one or two friends at the gym, and I was miles away from my friends and family. I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to get on the next plane to Angel Grove, but then I thought you would all be so disappointed in me, I didn't know if I could handle that. Then you all stopped talking to me. I didn't know why. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong to make you all mad at me. Then I wrote that stupid letter. After I sent it, I couldn't stop crying, all I wanted to do was take it back. I even called your house a few days later to try and take it back, but your dad said you were on a skiing trip with Kat. I felt so stupid, I couldn't believe that I had been so dense to think that you still wanted me."

Tommy shook his head, "I did want you, I still do! Can't you see that. Your everything to me Kim! Even after all this, your all I think about. When I drift off into space all I think about are what ifs, What if you had never gone to Florida. What if I had gone after to you, after you sent the letter! It took me a while before I could start to date Kat. I went on that skiing trip with Kat and Billy, they were trying to cheer me up. But it didn't work, all I wanted was you. I never loved Kat, Kim. I was with her merely for companionship, I never felt anything more for her, I know she did, but I didn't."

Kim gave up on trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for all this Tommy! If I had only trusted you more, we never would have gone through this." She began to cry harder.

Tommy went o her and pulled her into his arms, like he wanted to do the first moment he laid his eyes on her. "I know beautiful. We both made mistakes, we were kids, we didn't know how much of a commitment we were making. I don't think we fully understood what would be involved, we just assumed things would remain the same."

She nodded and pulled his closer, "I wish they had. I wish I had never gone to Florida. It wasn't worth it. Losing you wasn't worth it." Tommy kissed the top of her head, "But you didn't lose me, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Someone decided to bring you back into my life, and I'm not going to let you go."

She gave him a small smile, "Tommy, I don't know if we can. We've both changed so much, we are different people now. We can't just pick up where we left off. How do you know you still want me after all this? We hardly even know each other any more."

Tommy sighed, he knew she was right, but he didn't care, all that he cared about was that she was here in his arms. "I know Kim, there is a lot we still have to talk about. We can take it slow, get to know each other again. You don't ever have to worry about me not wanting you Kim. That's never going to happen."

She smiled, "Well I'm glad you think so, but if we want another chance at this Tommy, we have to do this right. We have to take our time, get to know each other again. Most importantly, we have to talk. We have to be able to be honest with each other, and not shut one another out."

He nodded, "I agree. I want this to work Kim, I'm tired of just going through the motions, I haven't been happy since I put you on that plane to Florida." He pulled her tight, "I know, neither have I."


	7. New Beginings

Kim exited the shower, Tommy had left about 30 minutes before hand, he had to have a shower himself and get ready for Kira's gig. They decided to meet up there with the rest of Tommy's "team". Kim had to laugh to herself. Tommy had certainly gotten himself into some weird stuff. He was a ranger again, and his team was nearly half his age.

Kim walked into her room and went to her closet. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard. Her and Tommy decided to start over, but they were going to start off as friends first, get to know each other again, and see if they still had feelings for each other. She knew she loved Tommy Oliver, but she didn't know who Dr. Tommy Oliver was. So many things have changed in their lives. Her most of all.

She knows that her reasons for sending the letter were wrong, now. Kat had been playing in her insecurities to try and break her and Tommy up, and it had worked. She didn't know what she would do if she were to see Kat again. She had caused both her and Tommy so much unneeded pain, but she wasn't the only one. She knew why Tommy stopped talking to her, she gave him no reason to, her so called friends, she didn't understand their reasoning for abandoning her.

She sighed, tonight she wanted to forget her past and move on. She was in a new town, she had a good job, and her and Tommy were trying to rebuild something, she still wasn't sure what it was. She picked out a pink t-shirt and a black hoodie with a pair of stone washed jeans. She smiled, _perfect, casual but presentable, especially for a gig at a café._ She put the clothes on her bed and went to pick out a pair of shoes, _hmm, running shoes… no… boots… no… black stilettos… perfect._ She pulled them out and went to her bed.

She looked down at her bed and saw Tommy's sweater, she gave a small laugh, _leave it to Tommy to give me a sweater I bought for him_ She remembered giving it to him after he became the White Ranger. Tommy was never fond of shopping, so she said she would pick him up some clothes on one of her shopping sprees with Aisha.

She would have to remember to bring the sweater with her to give back to him, he always loved wearing it when they were in high school, she smiled at the thought that he still had it.

Kim quickly shakes off her thoughts of Tommy and gets dressed, before she heads back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Hopefully Tommy will be pleased when he sees her. _Why does it matter if Tommy approves of your attire or not? It's not a date, just two friends going to show their support for a student. Get a hold of yourself Kim!_ With that she finished getting dressed and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Tommy stepped out of the shower and smiled to himself, he had left Kim to get ready for Kira's gig tonight. They had agreed to meet there and watch, Tommy was happy to spend time with Kim, but he also couldn't hide his nervousness. It had been almost 10 years since they last "hung-out" together, he hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

They had worked out some issues, not all of them, but enough for Kim to get past her anger towards him, and he towards her. He was happy that Kira yelled at him and told him to go after Kim. Some how, things seem to make sense, Kim's letter, no one talking about her.

He didn't know what the rest of the gang's reasoning for not speaking to Kim, he didn't get it, he was closer to Jason and all them, they all knew each other from grade school, you'd think if Jason weren't going to talk to someone, it would be him. He would have to call Jason later and ask him. He needed to understand her friends could stop talking to her, Kim needed to know as well.

Then there was Kat. How could she have done that to him and Kim? Purposefully trying to break them up, only to have him turn to her, and them start dating. It was twisted and wrong, and next time he saw her or talked to her, she was going to get an ear full.

_Ok Tommy, forget about the past for the night, it will be there when you get home, you don't want to be late for Kira's gig, again._ He laughed, his tendency for being late had never left him, though he was pretty good for getting to school on time, everything else, he would always be late, and everyone knew he would be too. _Some things never change_.

He went to his closet and searched for some clean clothes. He wanted to be presentable for Kim, he knew it wasn't a date, they had decided to try and be friends first, before they jumped back into a relationship. Which was the right thing to do, they had both changed been through so much. But he knew he still loved her. Holding her in his arms had felt so right, he didn't want to let her go. Even though they were just going to be friends, for now, he wanted to look good, and hopefully have some other girls hit on him, to try and make Kim a little jealous.

He couldn't help but laugh, whenever he and Kim would go out, she would always dress to impress, and he would always be giving every guy they passed the death glare. Sometimes he knew Kim was doing it on purpose, just to get a rise out of him, and others, he knew it was simply because she was beautiful. How he had ever been lucky enough to get with her, he will never know, and now that they may have a second chance, he wasn't going to give it up.

He picked out a pair of cargo style black jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. The thing about living in California, you didn't need to wear a lot of layers. He looked at the clock, _almost time. Just have to get dressed, style my hair, and go._ He got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to spike his hair. He'll never know what possessed him to cut off his hair, but he kinda liked it short, it suited him, at least now it did. He didn't wear his earring much, thought it wouldn't be appropriate for a high school science teacher to have an earring or two, maybe tonight he would wear them. _Kim always thought they were sexy _He had to laugh at that thought.

He looked in the mirror and smiled, _Perfect_. He slipped his earrings in and grabbed his jacket. He walked down the stairs and picked up his keys. Slowly he made his way to his car, he was now feeling more excited then nervous to see Kim, he hoped she approved of his choice of clothes. He made his way down his laneway, and began to head for the Cybercafe.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, we had a power outage over the weekend! Mother Nature's idea of a joke... hope you like it... thanks for all the reviews, they mean alot! Hope you enoy!

PinkPrincess ;)


	8. Planning

Kim pulled into a parking spot outback of the Cybercafé. There were times where she could just drive all night and get lost in her music. She had to laugh, most people wouldn't think little Kimberly Hart would have a "pimped out ride", as she had heard several students refer to it that morning.

While living in Florida, there had been may nights when she and her roommate, Sarah, would be walking back from a movie and stumble across a street race. Being there for over a year, they had seen quite a few races, and several boys form the gymnastics team would often talk about them, some had even raced in them. She wasn't really into the racing, but more the detailing done on some of the cars. That's what really caught her eye.

When she came back from Paris, and began attending classes at UCLA, she had decided that she was going to purchase herself a car and fix it up, and that's exactly what she did. It took her a while to save up enough money to buy a car and to save up for the detailing, but once she got her masters, she had enough, so she bought a 2001 Acura RSX. Luckily for her, she had decided to go to teachers college, so she would be able to have the detailing done over a period of time.

She wanted to design the car herself, she wanted it to represent her, and it did. It was black on the outside, with a pink decal of crane on both sides. Tinted windows, and a pink under-glow, underneath the car. On the inside, it was black seats, with pink outline, and the headrests had a picture of a crane on it. Wrapped around the rearview mirror was a pink and white lay that she had picked up in Florida. Underneath the two front seats were 8" pink LED lights, and finally her stereo system. It had been the most expensive add-on to the car. The two doors were equipped with 2 speakers, in the back there was 8 speakers and 4 subwoofers, you could hear her coming for miles.

The car was her baby, she didn't care that she was slowly closing in on 30, her car represented her, her animal spirit, graceful and agile. She wondered what Tommy thought of her car? He had been a Turbo ranger, when they rescued her and Jason from Divatox.

At that point, her and Jason had still been in contact, he even flew down to see her as soon as he got back from the Peace Conference. He had visited her a total of 3 times, before she said she would come back to Angel Grove with him for a visit. In their time together, he had showed her how to drive a standard. Granted it hadn't been easy, but she was determined, and Jason had been patient with her. After the Divatox incident, she hadn't heard from him since.

Stepping out of the car, she closed the door and locked it. Placing her keys in her purse, she headed to the front entrance of the café. When she walked in, she noticed that there was a lot of people, mostly teenagers, _this must be their hang-out spot_, she thought to herself.

She looked around and couldn't see Tommy any where. She did, however, spot Conner and Ethan standing off to the side, so she decided to make her way over to them, while she waited for Tommy to come.

* * *

Conner looked up and saw Kim making her way to them. "Man, Dr. O is one lucky dude. How he ever scored a chick like Ms. Hart I will never know."

Ethan looked to wear Conner was looking and laughed, "Don't let either of them hear you say that, or you'll be on clean-up duty for a month."

Conner cringed, "Don't remind me. It's not my fault Dr. O had a big stick up his ass."

Kim laughed as she heard Conner's comment, "That's cause he is a stuffy old science teacher, and not a cool history teacher like me!" She winked at the two and smiled.

"I didn't mean anything by it Ms. Hart…" Before Conner could finish, Kim put up her hand, telling him to stop. "Don't worry about it Conner, you should've heard us back in the day giving Tommy a hard time, comes with the job." She winked, "And Conner, when we're not in school you can call me Kim, Ms. Hart makes me feel old." They all laughed and Kim turned towards Ethan, "same goes for you." They nodded.

When there laughter settled, Conner looked at Kim, "So why isn't Dr. O as cool as you?" Kim laughed and shrugged, "Cause he's got a big stick up his ass." Conner and Ethan started laughing, they couldn't stop Kim from answering the question, as they saw Tommy approach them.

"So I have stick up my ass eh?" Kim turned around quickly to see Tommy standing right behind her. She couldn't help but give a small laugh, "Well you got to admit it Oliver, you have lost the fun."

Tommy shook his head, "You just wait Hart, we shall see who has lost the fun." With a smirk he turned to look at Conner and Ethan who were laughing. He shook his head and returned his attention back towards Kim.

He looked down and her and drew in a breath, he could feel his body temperature slowly rising._ Damn she's hot_, he thought as he noticed that her clothes hugged all the right curves. He had always known Kim was good looking, but there was something different about her, they was she carried herself, it was a "don't mess with me attitude", that made her look even more sexier.

Kim glanced up at Tommy and noticed him starring, she gave him a small laugh, and she noticed him blush. She looked him up and down, _Man, he's got an even better body then I remember._ Kim noticed how the black t-shirt he was wearing shoed off his defined muscles. _He's even gotten a sense of style._ She laughed, but she couldn't help but notice that he had his earrings in She remembered when he was back at her house, that they weren't in, she assumed he didn't wear them anymore. _Must have to take them out for school or something._

"So I take it that you two fixed things?" Conner asked noticing the looks they were giving each other. Tommy blushed and went to answer but Kim beat him to it. "Ya, we still have some stuff to work out, but I think we'll be ok." She gave Tommy a reassuring smile. He nodded, "Ya" Just then Hayley came onto the stage to announce Kira and her band.

"We all know why you are hear, so I guess there is no need for me to introduce her, take it away Kira."

Kira came onto the stage and looked over at Kim and Tommy and winked.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out _

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Tommy looked over at Kim who was just standing there listening to the lyrics, Tommy couldn't help but be affected by them to. He had always known that he was lost without her. There were days where he couldn't tell up from down.

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say _

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

Kim looked up at Tommy and gave him a small smile, sure she still loved him, and her life had been a complete wreck since she left for Florida, but she wasn't ready to be with him, she knew she wanted to be, but in time.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

When Kira finished everyone clapped, even Tommy and Kim, even though they were both deep in their thoughts. Just then Hayley came up to Tommy, "Hey Tommy, can I get you anything?"

Tommy gave her a small smile, "No I'm Hayley, thanks." She nodded, "Looking good tonight Tommy." Tommy blushed, "Thanks." Hayley nodded and went to look at the petite brunette standing close to him, she looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "For you Ms?" Kim shook her head, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the interaction between Tommy and this woman. "No I'm good thanks." Hayley nodded, mentally noting to ask Tommy about her later.

"Alright, we'll I will see you later Tommy." Tommy nodded and waved goodbye. He couldn't quite read Kim's reaction, but he couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Something funny Tommy?" Kim asked. He shook his head, "No."

Just then Kira started playing another song and a young man came up to them and looked at Kim, "Hi, my name's Mark, I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Kim was about to say no, but the look on Tommy's face was priceless. She just couldn't resist playing with him a little. "Sure, I'm Kim." Kim took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

_amazing fairytale that had come true  
Mr reliable romantic was you  
blinded misguided in the arms of love  
just 'cause it suited the both of us _

then it all went wrong  
i'm the one to blame  
taking you for granted  
in so many ways  
when i look back now  
how can i ever forget  
you make me so happy  
the day we met

Tommy looked over to Kim dancing with "Mark", he knew he was jealous, he was never able to handle anyone touching her but him, together or not. Just then Kira's lyrics filled his ears. It hit him close to home, too close. Before he knew what he was doing, he made his way over to where Kim was dancing, "May I cut in?" Kim nodded, and smiled at Mark.

_how could something so magic  
become something so tragic  
right before my eyes  
two separate lives  
every second was a precious moment  
now i'm thinking about the path i've chosen  
wish i could un-make my big mistake  
my big mistake _

communication had broken down  
this situation was out of our hands  
well my hands  
you've got to please understand  
that i was too young, yes just  
too young for that  
i guess it all went wrong  
and i'm the one to blame  
but what i would give to have you back again

Kim let Tommy wrap his arms tightly around her. She rested her head on his broad shoulders, and he placed his heads softly on the top of her head. He knew there was little point in agonizing over his past mistakes with Kim and their relationship, but he couldn't help it, it was part of the reason, large part, to why they weren't still together.

_the days the weeks the months  
the years that we have wasted  
i'm sorry  
i still love you  
i don't expect a call 'cause my apology's belated  
i'm sorry  
and i miss you all my life _

Tommy pulled her as close as he could as he heard the song ending, he bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "I really am sorry Kim, and I do still love you."

Kim looked up at him, a few tears ran down her face and she nodded, "I know I am too, and I do still love you Tommy, but." Tommy nodded, telling her she needed not to go further.

"Why don't we go get some air before getting out of here, you know tomorrow's a school day, and you know me and waking up in the morning" Kim had to laugh, Tommy was never really a morning person, probably why he was alywas late for school, though he did have a tardiness problem outside of school. "Ya I could use the fresh air." The two said goodbye to Conner and Ethan and told them to say goodbye to Kira. They walked outside and they both looked up at the stars.

* * *

"Nice night out." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Tommy nodded, "Cold?" Kim shook her heaqd, "No, I'm ok." Tommy gave her a look that said, _you lying to me?_ She just shook her head and smiled. "So black eh?" Tommy laughed, "You know, trying to see how many colors I can be." Kim laughed, "Well for down, you gonnna go for all the colors, cause I gotta say, I don't know about you and pink, doesn't really seem to be your color." Tommy laughed.

"I'll leave the pink up to you." She had to laugh, "Good, cause we both know you couldn't handle it" She said with a wink. "Whatever you say Kim." She nodded, "I say. Oh.. I have your sweater in my car." Tommy nodded, "Oh ya, forgot I put you in that." Kim shook her head, "Forgot already. I can't believe you still have that sweater." Tommy shrugged, "It's compfy, does the trick, and you bought it for me, I still have all the stuff you bought for me."

Kim looked at him in awe and smiled, "I have all the stuff you gave me, I just couldn't bare to part with it." Tommy nodded and miled, "I'm glad." They made their way to Kim's car and Tommy let out a whistle, "Girl where did you score this ride?" Kim couldn't help but laugh, "I bought it, and designed it myself, it you must know." Tommy's mouth was wide open with shock, _she designed this?_ "How.. but when?" Kim laughed, and unlocked the car letting him have a look as to what was on the inside.

"Living in Florida, I got to see quite a few street races, anyways, I thought some of the designs were really cool, so I wanted to have one of my own, you know, to represent me. So when I got my masters at UCLA i bought the car, and went to teaches college, and then slowly began to detail it. You like?" She asked, not knowing why she wanted his approval of her car.

"I like very much. This is really cool Kim. I'm impressed." He said as he checked out all her little gizmos and gadgets. "Thanks" She said with a big smile. She stepped beside Tommy and reached into the car and pulled out his sweater, "Thanks for letting me borrow it." She handed him the sweater and he smiled, "Anytime." She nodded, "I guess we should head home and prepare for tomorrow. Total TGIF!"

He smiled, friday's were always everyone's favorite, no school the next day, "You, thank god eh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then at school." She nodded, "Ya, see you there, maybe I'll even take you for a ride in my pimped out ride." Tommy burst out laughing, "Oh Kim, don't ever say that again, but I would like to go for a ride though, see how she handles" Kim laughed, "Alright, you got a deal. See you tomorrow Tommy."

She got into her car and waved goodbye before she pulled out of the parking lot quickly, "Show off" he yelled, before making his way to his car.

* * *

The drive home was surprisingly quick for Tommy, he'd look back on his night with Kim, it had been fun, sort of, it was still awkward between them, but it was getting better. He pulled up into his house and got out. He got in and saw there was no messages. He looked at the clock, 9:00 pm, _not too late to call Jase_, he thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the numbers.

"Talk to me."

"Bro, you goota get a better way to answer the phone." Tommy said laughing.

"Your just jealous cause you can't pull it off." Jason said with a smile, "What can I do for you, oh fearless and mighty leader?"

"Funny" Tommy said before he sighed, "We have a slight problem on our hands."

That caught Jason's attention, "What's up?"

Tommy went to sit on his couch. "When was the last time you heard from Kim?"

Jason was surprised that Tommy had asked him that, "Why? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

Tommy shook his head, "No Bro, just answer the question."

He heard Jason sigh, "I guess not for a while. Since we had been kidnapped by Divatox. She had left me a few dozen messages a few years later, but I didn't get a chance to call her back. Gues sit's been a while. Why do you ask?"

"Cause she's here, and she's very pissed."

Jason sucked in a breath, he had been on the receiving end of Kim's anger before, not pretty, "How pissed is pissed?"

Tommy laughed, "At me or you?" He heard Jason laugh, "At me. only a little, we both made mistakes, there was another factor in our breakup that we weren't aware of till now, so she forgave me pretty quick, but i don't think she has fully. At you, I'd say, she makes Zedd look tame."

Jason sighed, "That bad eh. Why is she mad?"

"She hasn't heard from anyone since Christmas, everyone dropped her, and she felt abandoned, especially since she was all the way in Florida. I guess you were her last link to her past, I know you two were always tight. She's not just mad at you, but at everyone. She called no one answered. I think she was more upset with you, cause she called you when her dad died, and you didn't answer, she went through that all alone to,"

Jason was mentally kicking himself, how could he have not called her, she was his "sister" for god sakes, "Oh man, Tommy I had no idea. She is going to rip me a new one."

Tommy laughed, "Understatement."

Jason sighed, "Alright bro, I'm coming down there, I think she and I need to have a talk, mainly her yelling at me and me appologizing, but I owe her at least that much."

Tommy nodded, not knowing how much of a good idea that actually would be, but knew it was the right thing to do, "Alright bro, come down whenever, and you can crash here again. Is there anyone else home? Maybe it will do her good to see some old friends."

Jason thought about it, maybe after he and Kim talked it would do her some good to see that everyone still loved and cared for her, "Ya, Rocky's here, Aisha is back from Africa. Zack is currenlty touring the world with some broadway showand Adam is in LA. Trini is in Europe somewhere on business, I don't know where Kat is, Tanya is in New York, and Billy is still onm Aquitar."

Tommy nodded, "Alright, why don't you seeif Rocky and Aishawant to come down with you, and get back to me, and we'll try and figure a gentle way to surprise Kim."

Jasopn laughed, "Ya, cause that will help. Alright bro I will call you tomorrow after 4, and let you know if they want to come, and I can't see a reason why not, so you should make accomodations for 3"

Tommy nodded, "Sounds good bro, I will see you soon."

"Later" Jason said and hung up the phone.

Tommy silently prayed to himself that he was doing the right thing, _she needs to know that we didn't mean to abandon her. I just hope she can forgive everyone as easily as she did me, well sort of._ Tommy sighed, knowing he better get everything organized for tomorrow, or he'd be late for work in the morning, and he wasn't in the mood to face Principal Randall.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback, it's really appreciated :) I may not be able to update as frequently, maybe every other day or so, finals are coming up :( But I will try and update as quickly as possible! Hope youenjoy!

PinkPrincess ;)


	9. Calm Before the Storm

It was already lunch time and he had yet to see Kim. He wondered how her day was going, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him. _Don't do this to yourself Tommy, your just friends, you don't want to risk losing her again by running her off._ He gave himself a mental shake before continuing to pack up his things. _I wonder if she'll be in the teachers lounge? I know she doesn't know a lot of people here._ He gathered up his briefcase and walked out of his classroom, with hopes of running into Kim.

He was making his way to the staff room when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Tommy, hold up!" He turned around and saw Kim making her way towards him. "Hey Kim." He smiled and took in her appearance, _I wonder what should normally wears to work? She still has an amazing taste in clothes._ She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a pale pink blouse. "Hey, I didn't know if I was going to run into you today or not." She smiled.

Tommy nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. So how has your day been so far?" She shrugged, "Thanking God it's almost over. Some days I question why I became a high school teacher." Tommy nodded agreeing with her, "I know what you mean, I never thought we were this bad growing up." Kim laughed, "I wasn't, but you, now there's a different story." He gave her a mock hurt expression, "I resent that Ms. Hart." Kim just shook her head, "Whatever you say Dr. Oliver. So how do you feel about joining me for lunch outside? It's a nice day out, shame to waste it by being cooped up inside all day."

Tommy had to agree, the sun had been calling his name all day. He was also glad that there seem to be a lot less tension between them, he knew she hadn't fully forgiven him yet, and he had his own trust issues with her, but he was glad they were on the right track. "Earth to Tommy?" Kim said as she waved her hand in front of his face. " Oh sorry, I'd love to have lunch with you. I just have to go to the teachers lounge and get my lunch, how about I meet you out there?" Kim nodded, "Sounds good, see you in a few."

Tommy walked around outside trying to find Kim. He finally saw her sitting at one of the far benches. He knew by the way she was leaning back against the table, that she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. She had pulled her long brown hair into a loose bun, and was now sporting a pair of silver tinted sunglasses. To him, she was absolutely breathtaking. He slowly made his way around to the other side of the bench undetected and sat down.

Kim looked over her shoulder when she felt someone sit down on the bench. "Hey" she smiled and turned around to face him, "I just love the sun." He nodded, "I know, I've debated some days having class outside, but I don't think Principal Randall would be too thrilled." Kim nodded, "Ya she seems to have a rather large stick up her butt. What's the deal with her anyway?" Tommy shrugged, "I have no idea, she really doesn't like kids, so I have no idea why she would become a high school principal." Kim nodded, watching Tommy dig into his sandwich.

"So what are your next classes?" He said with a mouthful, Kim couldn't help but laugh, "Good to know your table manners haven't changed much." He merely stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature Tommy." He shrugged and went back to eating. "Well, next period is my free period, so I was just going to draw up some questions for the kids to answer about the movie we will be watching in Ancient Civ., which is what I have last period." Tommy nodded, "What's Ancient Civ.?"

She gave him a smile, "Ancient Civilizations. It's one of the senior history classes, goes from a bit before the Egyptian Empire all the way to the 16th Century. Quite interesting actually. If the kids like it, then next semester they can take Mod. West." Tommy just looked at her in pure confusion. "Mod West?" She laughed, "Try and keep up Oliver." she smirked at him and continued with her explanation. "Modern Western Society, it continues from where we left off in Ancient Civ, goes right up to present day. Covers all the great wars and stuff, a lot of kids like that better then Ancient Civ, why there is usually 2 classes for that." Tommy nodded, seeing why it would be more interesting, "Sounds cool." She smiled, "I like to think so."

"So how about that ride? He asked as he tossed his sandwich wrapper in the nearby garbage. "Don't you have class?" He nodded and looked down at his watch, "Ya, but we still have, oh, 25 minutes left before class starts up again." She looked down at her watch, just to make sure, "I guess we can go for a quickie." Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "Why Ms. Hart, I had no idea you were into such things." Kim glared at Tommy before muttering, "Keep it up Oliver, you dirty son-of-a…." He laughed, "well let's go, we are wasting valuable time." She nodded and led him towards her car, "Alright fly-boy, get in." Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the nickname, "Man you and Jason have the same humor." Kim flinched at the mention of Jason's name, but not wanting to ruin the moment she didn't say anything, "Who do you think I got it from?" She smiled, "I should've known." Kim got into the car and started it.

She waited for Tommy to buckle up before she peeled out of the school parking lot. "Once around the block going be ok?" Tommy nodded, he was too distracted by checking out all her cool gizmos and gadgets. "This is such a sweet ride Kim. I may have to steal it." Kim turned to look at him, "Do and die buddy, do and die." Tommy laughed and nodded, knowing that she would very well go through with that threat if he ever did that. "Man you drive like a pro, where did you learn how?" Kim shrugged, "Jason taught me on one of his many visits to Florida to see me, before the whole Divatox incident. Tommy nodded, knowing now was not the time to press the issue, especially with Jason, Aisha and Rocky coming down that night. "Man maybe I should have gotten one of you teo to help me when I was racing for my uncle."

Kim smiled, "You used to race?" He nodded, "Ya right after we rescued you and Jase, my uncle gave me an offer, and I couldn't refuse." Kim smirked at him, "Any good?" Tommy made an offended noise, "Hello I was the Red Turbo Ranger, need I saw more." Kim laughed, "Ya, were you any good?" Tommy looked at her, "You are so going to get it for that Kim" Kim began to speed up as they hit a long stretch in the road, "Oh ya, and what exactly are you going to do Tommy." He merely smirked and sat back, "You'll see." She shook her head, knowing that Tommy would most likely forget his little revenge quest. "Well I'm waiting?"

"Ya I was pretty good, why?" Kim shrugged, "Maybe we could race sometime, you know just down a stretch like this or something." Tommy thought about it, he hadn't raced in a long time, but it did sound like fun, "Ok your on." Kim smiled, "You are so in for it." She said as they pulled back into the school parking lot and hopped out. "So I guess we should get back inside, seeing as how the bell is going to ring in less the 10 minutes." Kim nodded, "Ya, I should get started on those questions." They walked back into the school in silence, "Well this is me." Tommy said pointing to the science lab, "So I'll see you around. You should come by the house this weekend for training, "I'm sure Kira would like to train with you more then me." Kim laughed, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. See you around Tommy." She said with a wave as she made her way back towards her classroom. "Bye Kim." He said, more to himself then her.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end for Tommy, he knew this weekend was going to be tense, but he also knew it needed to happen. He packed up his things and made his way to his jeep. He tossed his briefcase in the back seat. Pulling out of the school parking lot, he began to head home, knowing that he should probably call Jason, so he would have time to get groceries and stuff, if everyone was coming. Being a bachelor, he didn't have to feed a lot of people. More often then not, he would just order take-out.

Finally arriving at his driveway he pulled up and made his way into his house. He decided that he was going to change into more comfy clothes. He changed out of his black jeans and black sweater into a pair of workout pants and a black wife beater. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone dialing Jason's numbers.

"Pizza Pizza, may I take your order?" Came a voice on the phone.

Tommy looked at his phone and checked to see if he had gotten the right numbers. Before he finished, he heard someone laughing on the other end, "Yes Tommy you dialed the right number, man I wish I could see your face now." Tommy laughed, "You are soooo funny bro. I'm just dying of laughter."

Jason continued to laugh, "I know, I thought it was pretty funny. Since you didn't like the way I answered the phone yesterday, I thought I'd see if you liked this any better."

Tommy shook his head, "You need a life my friend, badly. You have been hanging out with Rocky way to long."

Jason laughed, "Actually I got that from Aisha. She did it to me last night. I had to hang up the phone and dial again. She was pissing herself laughing when I called back."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, thinking that he would have done the same thing if Jason hadn't started laughing, "Ok, well she has been hanging around Rocky way too long."

Jason nodded, "I definitely agree with that. So what's up Bro, I said I would call you at 4?"

Tommy sighed, "Well I figured if you confirmed that you were all coming, I had to get food to feed you all before you came. Since I know you all want to leave right away."

Jason couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, "You do that Bro. They are definitely in, Aisha actually started crying on the phone, then she started yelling at me, and then turned on Rocky, with me still on the phone. She was not impressed with us, you might get an earful too. Just to warn you."

Tommy laughed, that was Aisha for you. "Thanks Bro, but that would be nothing compared to the earful you are in for man. I can barely even mention your name without her going all funny on me."

Jason sighed, "and when you say funny, you don't mean funny ha-ha?"

Tommy shook his head, "Jase, you know Kim, we are all afraid of Kim on the war path, what do you think."

Jason cringed, hell hath no furry like a pissed off Kim. "Crap man, I'm dead."

Tommy nodded to himself, "It's been nice knowing ya."

"Ya, hopefully the Scott harm will work on her, it hasn't failed me yet."

Tommy laughed, "Ya, that will work."

Jason shook his head, "Well how did you do it? And don't say your rugged good looks and winning personality, that's bull shit, cause we both know I am better in both those categories then you."

Tommy smiled, "Ya, and who is the one Kim is currently pissed at my friend?" Tommy laughed, and then became serious. "I guess, Kim understood why I didn't stay in contact with her, I mean, after you break up with someone like that, just doesn't scream 'I want to be friends still'. We talked, we still have some issues, but we are working in being friends again, and it seems to be ok, we've hung out twice since we talked, and there are the awkward moments, but other then that it's been pretty good."

Jason nodded, "I'm going to have to bring you with me as a referee." Tommy laughed "No shit."

Looking at his watch Tommy sighed, almost 3, "So what time are you guys going to get here?"

Jason looked at his own watch, "Well Aisha gets off work at 5, Rocky and I finished about an hour ago, so I say we should be there after 6?"

Tommy nodded, "Alright sounds good. You know where the place is right?"

Jason nodded, "Ya, I remember, if not I can put it into the GPS, and all will be well."

Tommy laughed, "Alright well I look forward to seeing you guys, even under these circumstances., but I should get going to the grocery store, and put make up the beds. Aisha and Rocky are still together right?"

Jason laughed, "Yup, joined at the hip, they are really annoying sometimes. "

"I can imagine."

"well I guess I should let you get tot it Bro, and I will see you in a few."

Tommy nodded, "Sounds good, see you guys soon." With that they both hung up. Tommy sighed to himself. At least they would have one quiet night together before hurricane Kimberly struck. Getting up he grabbed his keys and heading for his car. He only had a few hours to get everything done, _Well at least this weekend won't be boring_. He thought to himself.

* * *

Thanks for the comments, glad you guys seem to be liking it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

PinkPrincess ;)


	10. Confessions part 1

Tommy looked up to see what time it was, 6:15 pm, he knew that they would be arriving at any moment. Thankfully he had just finished making up the beds for his guests. He slowly made his way downstairs just as Jason's truck was pulling up to his house.

Tommy smiled and quickly made his way to the door and opened it. Jason was the first to exit the car. "Bro you have got to get with civilization, this spot is so secluded I passed your laneway twice!" Jason laughed as he went to hug Tommy hello.

Tommy laughed, "You must be getting old Bro, those eyes of yours are failing you!" Jason shook his head and laughed, moving out of the way so that his companions could greet their friend.

"Oh fearless leader, you have summoned us and we are here to do your bidding, what shall you have us do, oh great leader of ours?" Rocky said bowing down to Tommy with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too Rocky." Tommy laughed and hugged his friend, "You missed me" Rocky said. "Rocky I know that you are secretly in love with Tommy, but I would like to say hi, if you don't mind." Aisha said winking at Tommy and Rocky.

Rocky looked at his girlfriend with a glare and said, "You suck" Aisha shrugged and said, "You weren't complaining last night." Which left Rocky as red as his old uniform, while Tommy and Jason were gasping for air they were laughing so hard.

Trying to catch his breath Tommy said, "You… have been.. Hanging out… with him way too much." She laughed and went to hug Tommy, "Hey, it's good to see you, I've missed you." He nodded, "You too, it's been way too long." SHe nodded, and felt herself being pulled away, "Hey dino-boy, get your own girlfriend."

"Dino-boy?" HE said with a raised eyebrow. Jason laughed and slapped his friend on the back, "Ya, I mean you no longer fly, your into the whole dino thing, and I mean your love life, is been extinct longer then the dinosaurs have." The rest of the began to laugh. "It fits" Rocky added.

Tommy shook his head and glared at his friend, "extinct my ass." They all began laughing even harder, "Oh Bro, you are too easy sometimes." Tommy just shook his head. "So Tommy, seeing as how you are a bachelor and all , should we be afraid of your cooking?" Jason said, while Rocky nodded, "Ya man, cause I have to tell you, I'm starving!"

Tommy and Aisha laughed, "Your always hungry Rocky." He nodded, "Your point?" Tommy laughed, "Get your stuff and bring it in, I will start up the BBQ and throw on some burgers. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and went to grab their stuff.

* * *

Kim sat on her deck looking out onto the water, her feet were lightly grazing the water, as she was too short to fully reach the depth of the water. She sighed, wondering how her life had gotten so messed up.

Back in high school, she would have never questioned herself, or her friends. They were her strength, her home, her family. She knew giving up her power coin was probably one of the biggest mistakes of her life. In her gut she knew Kat couldn't be trusted, but her naïve nature, she wanted to believe that there was good in Kat, she wanted to give her a chance to redeem herself.

_That was my mistake. I trusted her too much, she wanted Tommy, I knew that before I left for Florida, I just never thought she would ever act on it._ Kim knew that she had sent Tommy the letter breaking up with him, but Kat was the puppeteer, her and Tommy, merely the puppets.

She knew there wasn't a day after that, that she didn't regret sending the letter, she was still in love with Tommy Oliver, though she tried to deny it, she knew that she always would be. He was her soul mate, her other half. They complimented each other, where Tommy was shy, Kim had been out going, when he strong physically, she had been his rock through hard times, she was his emotional strength, and he in turn had been hers.

When she sent the letter, she was secretly hoping for Tommy to call her, even be on the next flight to Florida, to try and convince her that she was being stupid, that he loved her and would fight for her. Tommy, however, had made no contact. They had become strangers. Tommy had more confidence then he did growing up, Kim, however, had lost most of hers.

Though she tried to put on a tough front, she knew, deep down inside her, that she was scared. Scared of everything. To let someone in, to love her. It's what she craved most in life, but also what she feared most.

Her parents divorce had scarred her at a young age, then the slow abandonment of her friends only added to her fears. Kim knew that she didn't want to be alone, she hated it. Yet it's all she's ever known.

She laid down on the dock so she was looking up at the sky. The sun had begun to set and the sky was changing from blue, to pink, to purple, to red, to yellow and orange, back to red, and then finally, the darkness would come.

Despite the anger she felt towards her friends, she wondered what they were up to. Where they happy in their lives, without her? Had they been able to find the one thing Kim hadn't felt in years? She wondered if Jason had bought his own dojo. If Zack was successful at his dancing. If Aisha was back from Africa? Most of all, she wondered if they ever wondered about her.

Shaking off her thoughts Kim got up and headed into her house. When she walked in, she couldn't help but notice the silence, it was almost eerie. Deciding the silence was enough for her, she went to her TV and turned it on, hoping to find something to entertain her.

She had thought maybe to drop by and see what Tommy was up to, but decided against it. She would see him tomorrow, she was still unsure about where they stood in their relationship/friendship, and she didn't want to push it. She had missed Tommy, and was thankful to have him back in her life, whatever way it came.

* * *

Rocky and Aisha had decided to head to bed early, they both knew that they had a long day ahead of them, and they wanted to be well rested. Jason and Tommy sat down in his living room talking about what there plans were for tomorrow.

"So do you want me to head over to Kim's with you?" Tommy asked.

Jason sighed, "Ya, I think that would be best. I don't want to upset her too much, and if your there, you may be able to calm her down a bit."

Tommy nodded, "alright I'll come, but you got to explain something to me Bro, what happened between you and Kim?"

Jason looked down at the ground, "I, guess it's mostly my fault, if not all. Things were going great between me and Kim before Divatox. I would go down to Florida to visit her, take her out and stuff. She never mentioned the team or you, so I thought it best not to bring it up. Rocky had told me that no one had heard from her since your letter, he wrote her letters, but they always got returned. So I went down there, and she seemed to be ok. I could tell she was lonely. When I first saw her, man, it broke my heart, she looked so weak and broken. I didn't understand it, but you know Kim, she'll always put on a brave face. So I tried to cheer her up with the time we spent together."

Tommy nodded, the comment that Jason had made about her looking weak and broken, sent pain to his heart. Jason got up and started pacing.

"She asked me to teach her to drive standard, man that was an intense day. She was so frustrated with me, and I with her, but when we finished she bought me ice cream and gave me a hug and said thanks. Sometimes I think she wasn't saying thanks for teaching her, but I never knew what. After Divatox, and had some personal stuff to deal with. You know how you were after Rita. Being under that spell, it threw me for one, and I knew I had to deal with things. So I left. I went to Europe for a bit, toured around, and I saw Trini. I hadn't seen her since I left the Peace Conference, so I just wanted to stop in and say hi. She was the only one I had any contact with during that time. I just felt that I needed to get away, you know."

Tommy nodded, knowing all to well why Jason had left, he had done the same thing after he lost his green powers. "So why not get in touch with her afterwards? I'm sure she was probably going through the same thing, she probably could have used a friend to talk to."

Jason nodded, "When I came back, it was time for Kim to compete in the Pan Globals. So I booked a plane ticket to Florida and bought myself a ticket to go see her. I was there for when she won gold, but she never saw me. When I went to her dorm room two days later, she was gone. Her roommate said she had left suddenly and she didn't know where she was, but knew she wasn't coming back. So I left it at that. After that, I bought my bike, and decided to go on a tour of America. By the time I had gotten home to Angel Grove and got Kim's messages, she had been long gone. She never said why she needed to see me, just that she did."

Tommy nodded, "You went to see her?" Jason nodded, "Ya, I knew no one else was going to go, so I figured she at least deserved to have someone cheering her on. She was awesome man, you should've seen her." Tommy nodded, he wished he had.

"I think you two will be ok when you explain it to her." Tommy said looking up at his friend. Jason shook his head. "I'm not so sure man. To Kim, it's not going to be so cut and dry, as it was with you. You she can understand not having contact. Me, I broke my promise to her that I would never abandon her like her parents did. I swore to her I would always be there. To her, she feels like I broke that promise, she's not going to trust me for a very long time. I know we've probably lost what we had growing up."

Tommy looked at his friend, he had never thought about Kim's parents before, she had told him once what their divorce made her feel like, so when they all stopped contact with Kim, it was like she had no one left in the world, her mother in Paris, her dad, who she never saw, who was now passed on. "Oh man Jase, I never thought."

Jason nodded, "Ya, I know, me neither. I tried to find her after I got her messages, but it was like she had disappeared off the face of the planet." Tommy sighed, "It will be ok Jase, you and Kim, your family." Jason sighed, "Ya. Anyways Bro, I'm going to head up, I got some stuff to think over, I will see you in the morning."

Tommy nodded, "Ya, we'll leave around 9 am, I want to be there before Kim comes over here." Jason nodded and went up the stairs to the guest room he was staying in. _Please understand and forgive Jason like you forgave me Kim. He never meant to leave you. Just like I would've never left you if you hadn't sent that letter._ Tommy thought back to Rocky, how his letters had been sent back, he wondered what that was all about. Kim would've never sent the letters back, no matter how mad she was. She wanted the contact, so why were the letters being sent back? Tommy would have to ask Kim about it later. After he and Jason went to talk to Kim, they were going to try and persuade her to come back to his place, and Rocky and Aisha were going to surprise her, _hopefully she will agree to come, hell. Hopefully she'll even open the door to Jason._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on, tomorrow was going to be a very long day. With that he headed up to his room, determined to get some sleep, despite the impending doom he knew he was going to face tomorrow, a pissed off Kimberly.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, studying for finals is coming slowly! Thanks for all the comments, they are appreciated ! Hope you enjoy:)

PinkPrincess ;)


	11. Confessions part 2

Kim got up that morning debating whether or not she should go for a run. She was a bit nervous about going to see Tommy, after all these, and all they had been through, he still had the capability to make her nervous. Deciding to forgo the run, she had a shower and got dressed. When she looked outside, she saw that it was a beautiful day out. _Might as well enjoy the sun while its out_, she thought to herself.

She grabbed her guitar and went to sit out on her deck. She just sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of nature, whenever she was stressed, she loved just sitting back, closing her eyes, and listening to the sound of water running, trees blowing, and all the animals going about there business. It was calming, and she loved it.

She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear a car pull up in her driveway. When she heard someone knocking she yelled out, "I'm around back". Kim looked up and saw Kira making her way towards her. "Hey Kira." Kim said motioning for the girl to pull up a seat next to her.

"Hey Kim" she said sitting down beside her teacher. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Kim said looking at the young girl, who obviously had something on her mind. "I'd just thought I'd come by and say hi, see if you were going to come to Dr. O's later?" Kim smiled and nodded, "Ya, I told Tommy I would be there. Now why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"

Kira sighed, "I'm having difficulty with one of my assignments for music class." Kim nodded and waited for her to continue. "She gave us a chorus of an old song, and we are supposed to come up with new music and lyrics for it, including the chorus in the song." Kim nodded, it was definitely a difficult assignment. "And your stuck on the music or the lyrics?" Kira nodded, "The lyrics." Kim smiled and held out her guitar for Kira, "why don't you play me the tune your using, and I'll see if I can help you with your lyrics?" Kira smiled "really? You wouldn't mind?"

Kim shook her head, "No, I had to ask for help when I was trying to right a song for a friend of mine. Sometimes you just need a little bit of help." Kira nodded and began to play Kim the melody that she came up with for the song. Kim smiled, "It's a really good melody Kira, now all it needs is some kick ass lyrics, what chorus do you have to use?"

Kira frowned, "Bee Gees- Too Much heaven" Kim nodded then began to think back on the song that you grandmother used to play all the time when she was growing up. "Start playing the melody and we'll see what we can come up with." Kira nodded and started to play.

_Kim: I'm lying in my bed, all alone  
Called you once again, no one is home  
It's raining outside, on Saturday night  
Turning out the light, again I tried _

Kira: My friends say I'm too good, too good for you  
And maybe that is true, well I don't care  
What do they all know, they got it all wrong  
This is so unfair, they're playing our song

_Kim & Kira: Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb _

Kim: Something's going on, what is wrong  
I want you to be here, why won't you come  
And spend some time with me, can't you see  
Have we come undone  
Is this the end of our song

Kira: Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

Kim: Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

Kira: How do I deal  
With how I feel  
How to reveal  
Oooh... what is real love  
As another day fades away  
So I say

Kim: Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

Kira: Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Kim! How did you come up with that?" Kim shrugged, "They say the best inspiration comes from personal experiences." Kira nodded, but before she could say anything someone beat her to it. "Hopefully I wasn't the inspiration for your song?" A voice asked. Kim turned around and saw Tommy standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kim asked standing up. Tommy sighed, "There was something that I needed to tell you." Kim nodded, "What?" Tommy looked at Kira, "Would you excuse us Kira?" She smiled and nodded, "Sure Dr. O. I'll see you later this afternoon." He nodded and she turned to Kim. "Thank you so much for your help Kim. I owe you." Kim smiled, "Don't worry about it. I was glad to help you find the inspiration. Hopefully your teacher will like it." Kira smiled, "I'm sure she will. I'll see you later Kim. Dr. O."

After Tommy saw Kira get into her car he turned to look at Kim. "Kim, I know your still touchy on the subject of the past, but there is something you need to know." Kims sighed, "What would that be Tommy." Tommy nodded, "but I'm not the one to tell you." Tommy moved from his position to let Jason come into view. As soon ash she saw Jason, Kim took in a sharp breath.

Jason and Tommy said nothing and waited to see what Kim's reaction would be. After getting over the shock of seeing she gritted her teeth together, "What the hell is HE doing her." Jason grimaced, _this is not going to be easy." _Tommy told me that you were here, and that you were upset with us, so I wanted to come see you and clear the air" Kim shook her and gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"You came here to clear the air? Who the hell do you think you are? Your about 8 years too late Jason. Go back to whatever hell hold you came from." Jason shook his head, "Not going to happen Kim, you are going to listen to what I have to say if I'm going to have to strap you down and gag you." Kim looked at him, getting more and more angered by the moment.

"DON'T YOU DARE, COME TO MY HOME, AND TELL ME WHAT I AM GOING TO DO! YOU LEFT JASON! YOU FUCKING LEFT! YOU PROVED ALL ALONG YOU HAD NO BALLS!" Jason was about to protest but Kim cut him off and continued to yell at him. "DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO INTERUPT ME JASON LEE SCOTT! YOU GAVE UP THE RIGHT TO HAVE ANY SAY IN MY LIFE A LONG TIME AGO. I CALLED, YOU DIDN'T. I ACCEPTED THAT FACT ALONG TIME AGO. I;VE MOVED ON. YOU NO LONGER HAVE A PLACE IN MY LIFE! SO GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Tommy could see things were getting out of hand, Kim wasn't budging, and Jason wasn't even getting two words in. Jason shook his head before looking back up at Kimberly. "You Kimberly Ann Hart, need to cool down." With that Jason went for Kim and threw her over his shoulder. Tommy stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe the scene before him. Jason had Kim over his shoulder, she was kicking and screaming, but he wasn't putting her down. He watched as Jason moved closer and closer to the water. Tommy couldn't help but laugh, _Man Kim is going to kill him. _He thought to himself as he watched Jason toss Kim into the water.

When Kim resurfaced from the water she glared at Jason, but said nothing. She stormed passed him, and when he tried to grab her, she quickly pulled her hand away, "DON'T" was all she said before marching into her house and slamming the door. Jason slowly made his way up to where Tommy was standing. "So throwing Kim in the water, probably wasn't the best idea." Tommy laughed "You think." Jason sighed, "She needed to cool down. Man she really is pissed at me huh." Tommy nodded, "You were the one constant in her life since she was little." Jason nodded, "I know."

Just then they heard Kim scream, "AHHHH". That sent Tommy and Jason running into her house. When they didn't see her in the living room, they ran up the stairs when they heard her scream again. They burst through, what they assumed as her master bedroom. When they opened the door they saw Kim standing on the bed. "Kim what are you doing up there?" Tommy asked, slightly amused. "There's… a… MOUSE!"

She screamed as she saw it running past her out the door. Jason and Tommy both jumped when they saw the little critter. "It's not going to hurt you Kim." Jason said. She shook her head. "I am not moving from this spot until that thing is out of here." Tommy and Jason both laughed and set off to find the animal. Tommy searched downstairs and Jason upstairs. At the same time they both yelled, "FOUND IT!" Jason looked up, but Tommy was no where in sight. _uh oh, Kim's got a infestation_. He laughed. He went to see Kim still standing on the bed.

"Kim we seem to have a little problem." She laughed, "What's that, you are an ass hole? Pretty sure I already new that." Jason shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. You seem to have an infestation of mice, we've already found two. Your going to have to call an exterminator." Kim groaned, "Your not funny Jason." He shook his head, "I'm not laughing Kimberly."

Just then Tommy came up, "I found two downstairs, man those things are quick." Jason nodded, "I know, I found one up here. We are going to have to call an exterminator." Tommy laughed, "Well that will have to wait to Monday. Not much is open here on the weekend." Kim groaned, "You have got to be kidding me. I am not staying in this house with those things running around." Tommy nodded, "Why don't you come stay with me till Monday, and we will call the exterminator first thing Monday morning for you."

Tommy could tell that Kim was having a dilemma in her decision. "Look Kim, you need a place to stay for a few days, I'm offering you one free of charge." Kim sighed, "Alright, just keep him away from me." Kim said referring to Jason. Tommy gave Jason an apologetic and nodded, "Alight." Kim nodded, but made no movement.

"Aren't you going to need clothes or stuff Kim? Your going to need to come down and get them" Kim sighed, "I'll buy new clothes." She motioned for Tommy to come closer. As he did, she jumped on his back. "We just need to grab my computer and car keys, and I'll follow you back to your place." Tommy laughed as Kim jumped on his back, "You aren't scared of the mice Kim?" She nodded, "Sorry, they just give me the wiggins." She heard Jason laugh behind her, but said nothing. Jason unplugged her laptop and Tommy grabbed her keys. Once they were outside Tommy set Kim down.

"Thanks she said grabbing her keys from Tommy. When Jason gave her, her laptop, she said nothing and made her way towards her car. "I'm going to go into town and pick up some stuff, clothes and stuff. Did you need anything?" Tommy nodded, "Alcohol. We are going to need it." Kim nodded, not wanting to pursue the matter any more. "Alright, any preference?" They both shrugged, "Whatever you get is fine." Kim nodded, "I'll see you in about two hours or so." Tommy nodded, "Alright."

Kim pulled out of her drive way leaving Tommy and Jason standing there. "Well this should be interesting." Jason said, "She is going to kill us. At least we have a couple of hours to think something up." Jason nodded, "Ya, I think we are going to have to lock her in your command center until she listens." Tommy laughed, "Your probably right. I'll take out all weapons and pointy objects." Jason laughed, "Good plan. Good idea about the alcohol, we are definitely going to need it after tonight." Tommy nodded, "No doubt. She's going to need it more then any of us." Jason sighed, "Ya"

* * *

Kim had spent a few hours at the mall, picking out a few outfits, some toiletries and some pj's. She knew she should've just pack her things from home, put she just needed to get out of that house as fast as possible. She put her bags into the trunk of her car before making her way to the beer store. She didn't know why Tommy had called Jason, it just proved to her that Jason didn't care for her, he had broken his promise to her, all the while staying in touch with Tommy.

She sighed, more hurt then angry now, how was she supposed to last a whole weekend with Jason and Tommy. _I'll just stay in my room the whole time working on the assignments for next week._ Nodding she went inside the beer store. I don't know what they like, so they will just have to deal. She went to the beer section and grabbed a two cases of MGD and two of Corona. Corona was her favorite, and the guys she hung out with in College liked MGD. After she had paid for the beer she went to her car and sighed, _time to face the music, _she thought.

The whole way to Tommy's house she couldn't help but think about old times. All the times the three of them would hang out and watch movies all night. Sometimes Trini would join them, but most nights it was just the three of them. Most guys would be jealous of the relationship that Jason and Kim had, but not Tommy. She knew Tommy was at first, but one night she had explained everything to him, about her parents divorce, and how Jason had been with her through everything. Tommy understood, and it had brought the three of them even closer. That was then, and now, they were all strangers.

She pulled up to Tommy's drive way and saw two cars parked out front, one she assumed to be Jason's, and the other she knew to be Tommy's. She got up and walked to the front door and knocking. When Tommy answered she gave him a small smile, "Hey, I need some help with my bags and your beer." Tommy nodded, and announced, she assumed to Jason, "Kim needs help with her stuff and the beer." Kim stepped out of the way and walked to her car opening the trunk. When she looked up she saw four people standing on the porch staring at her. Tommy, Jason, Aisha and Rocky. ""Fuck me" Kim said. Rocky couldn't help himself, "Not right now, maybe later." Aisha hit Rocky in the stomach, but they all laughed, even Kim gave out a small chuckle.

She looked up at Tommy, hurt that he didn't say anything. Tommy sighed, he saw the hurt in her eyes, he merely nodded, silently letting her know he was sorry. They all stood there waiting to see what Kim was going to do next. " Tommy can you help me please." Was all she said, and the others frowned. Aisha and Rocky didn't know why she was upset with them, they had sent her letters, and they were all sent back, after a while they had given up. _Perhaps Kim never got the letters_, Aisha thought. Shaking her head, Aisha slowly made her way to Kim and gave her a small smile, "Hey Kim, it's good to see you." Kim gave her a tight smile, "Ya, you too." Aisha couldn't help herself and she pulled Kim into a fierce hug, "I've missed you Kim" Before Kim could stop herself, she hugged Aisha back, "You too Ish."

Tommy and Jason smiled at the scene before them, at least Kim wasn't too angry with Aisha, the next test would be Rocky. "Make way fot the Rock Man!" Rocky said running to the thwo girls and enveloping them both in a fierce hug. He picked both girls and up and placed them back on the ground, both girls gave a giggle, "Rocky!" Aihsa said. He laughed, "What can I say, with two beautiful girls, I couln't resist myself." Kim laughed, "Whatever you say Rocky."

She looked up at Tommy and Jason, "You two can help wit hthe bags and your beer you know, I'm not gonna go world war three on your asses." When she saw them breathe a sigh of relief she added, "Yet." They suck back in there breath, at least she would be alright for now, maybe they could use it to their advantage, and explain somethings. Hopefully things would be better by the morning, and they could all go back to being friends.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I was studying for a genetics final, hopefully will get to updat sooner next time. I still have two finals left. Thanks for all the comments. Hope you enjoy :)

PinkPrincess ;)


	12. Confessions part 3

They all sat quietly in Tommy's living room, no one knowing what to say or do. Despite the pleasant greeting, things seemed awkward and tense. Kim sat by herself in one of the love seats. She couldn't look at Jason or Tommy. Every now and then she would look up and give a small smile to Aisha.

Finally Aisha couldn't handle it any more; she got up and walked over to Kim, sitting down on the arm rest beside her. "Kim, I think we all need to talk." Kim shook her head, "I don't know what you are talking about." Aisha laughed, stubborn as usual. "You know exactly what we are talking about girl." Kim sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I made peace with everything along time ago."

Rocky shook his head, "No you haven't, or you wouldn't still be mad. If you had really gotten over it, you would feel nothing, since you're mad, we know you still care." Kim sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say. You guys stopped writing and calling, what was I supposed to do? I was alone; I panicked and jumped to conclusions on some things."

Rocky shook his head, "I wrote you once a week Kim, for a year, all my letters came back unopened. After a year, I gave up; I thought you wanted to cut us all out of your life." Kim shook her head, "I never got your letters Rocky, after Christmas, the only person I heard from was Kat." Rocky looked at her, "What do you mean you never got my letters?"

"Just that, I never got yours or anyone else's letters, just Kat's." Kim said, looking as frustrated as Rocky. "I sent you letters from Africa, your saying you never got them?" Kim nodded, "I didn't even know you were in Africa until I went back to Angel Grove with Jason." Jason nodded, "That's true, and she was shocked to find out that you weren't there." Kim nodded, and Rocky looked at her, "Is that why you left so fast afterwards? You thought we didn't want you as our friend anymore?" Rocky asked the hurt evident in his voice.

Kim sighed and nodded, "Ya, the only reason I came back was because of Jason, he forced me to. I didn't know how awkward things would be, so I just wanted to leave you all to your lives, you seemed to have been doing just fine without me." Tommy spoke for the first time since this conversation started, "We weren't fine without you Kim, after you left, the team was never the same, you brought something that no one else could, you were the soul of the group, you brought joy and laughter and hope. You were our strength, you were my strength."

Kim looked up at Tommy with tears rolling down her face, "I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't want to go, you were my home, you all were, but I couldn't come back, Kat kept telling me how well you were all doing without me. I didn't know what to think, I felt like you didn't even care that I was gone."

Jason walked over to Kim and knelt down before her, as soon as he did, she looked away. "Look at me Kim." She didn't, "Kimberly Ann Hart, you look at me this instance." She slowly turned her head to face him. "I know why you felt abandoned Kim, I was there when your dad left, and when your mom went away to Paris, but we were always the one thing that you were sure of in your life. We were family Kim, deep in your heart you know that, no matter what, we would always have been there for us, for some reason, you began to doubt that why?"

Kim looked at him with tears rolling down her face, "Because everyone I love always leaves me. I'm not god enough for them to want to stick around. When everyone stopped calling and Kat kept enforcing my worst fears, I thought I had to hurt him before he hurt me, before he had a chance to leave me, just like everyone did, just like you did."

Everyone looked at Kim; they hadn't realized how much pain their absence had caused her. Jason reached up and wiped away her tears, "I know Kim, but we're still here, we didn't mean to leave you alone, you heard Rocky and Aisha, they wrote you, you just never got the letters." Kim nodded, "But why did you leave me? You promised that you wouldn't. I counted on you." Jason sighed; he looked at her, as regret filled his eyes.

"I never meant to Kim. I just had to get away for a while. When I got back, it was time for you to compete in the Pan Globals, so I went down to Florida, and I watched you. I was there, you just didn't see me. By the time I had a chance to see you, you were gone, and your roommate said you had left. So I drove around for a month or so, before I headed back to Angel Grove. I didn't get your messages until then, when I tried to get in touch with you; it was like you had just disappeared. I tried for a few weeks, before deciding that you didn't want to be found, and if you did, you would contact me. I'm sorry I wasn't there Kim, I would've been."

Kim looked at him, "You came to see me compete?" Jason smiled, "Ya I did, you were amazing by the way." She gave him a small smile, her anger slowly starting to fade; they hadn't truly abandoned her after all. "Thank you." With that she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, "I missed you." Jason smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you to sis." The other three looked at the two with smiles, glad that they had worked it out. When they broke away Kim made her way over to Tommy and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry." Tommy laughed and pulled her towards him, "You don't have to apologize for anything beautiful, I'm just glad you could work it out." She nodded and hugged him back, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before turning to Aisha and Rocky and smiled.

Jason laughed, "You're lucky we love you so much Kim." She nodded, "How could you not?" They all laughed, glad that things seemed to be less tense. "Aisha, how come Kim never got you letters? I mean, ou were best friends, yours should've gotten through." Aisha shrugged, "I don't know, when I got to Africa I realized that I had lost her address, so I called Rocky to get it, after that, I never heard from Kim." Rocky nodded, "Ya, I lost Kim's address about two weeks before Aisha moved, so I asked Kat for the address, that's when they letters started coming back."

Kim began laughing. They all looked at her, as if she had grown a second head. "Kim, what's so funny?" Tommy asked. Kim tried to catch her breath, "Kat, I have to give her credit, when she wants something, she is thorough." They all looked confused. "What do you mean?" Aisha asked. "Kat was the only one I heard from, she would tell me how well you were all getting along, and how close her and Tommy were becoming. Rocky asked her for my address, and I never got the letters he sent, or you sent. She must have given you the wrong address on purpose."

"Kat wouldn't do that" Rocky said, shocked by what Kim was saying, "Yes she would, she wanted Tommy, and for me to be out of the picture, mission accomplished. She got what she wanted; none of us saw it coming." Tommy nodded, "She did try and break Kim and me up, and it makes sense, that she changed the addresses." Jason sighed, "Man, I never saw that coming." Kim nodded, "No one did." Aisha shook her head, "What are we gonna do about it?" Kim shrugged, "I don't know, we have plenty of time to think something up." They all nodded.

The gang had finished a late lunch, when Conner, Ethan and Kira showed up. They were surprised to see Jason again, but got over it quickly, once they were introduced to Aisha and Rocky, the three kids began to pump them all for stories. Tommy quickly tried to get them off that topic by sending them to the command centre to begin their training.

Once the kids had disappeared into the basement, Tommy turned to his friends, "Did you guys want to help with training? Or stay up here, and do whatever?" They all shrugged, "Why don't we go down and watch, maybe offer a few pointers, you know." Rocky said with a smirk.

Tommy nodded, "Sure, sounds good. I'm just going to go change, so you guys can go ahead down." They nodded and made there way to the basement as they all waited for Tommy. Kira went over and sat by Kim, "Hey, I wanted to thank you again for all your help with the song and all." Kim smiled and nodded, "It was no problem, it was fun." Kira laughed, "Ya it was. How are things with you and Dr. O?" Kim shrugged, "I don't know, we are sort of in limbo. I don't think we have fully forgiven each other yet, and we can't move forward until we let go of the past."

Kira nodded, "So why don't you?" She sighed, "I don't know how. I've been living with this anger and resentment for so long, it's going to take me awhile until I am fully able to forgive and forget, you know." Kira nodded, "I know, but you may want to talk to Dr. O, and see where you to are. I can tell he still has feelings for you, it's in his eyes." Kim smiled, "Ya, I still have feelings for him, I just don't know, if I can handle losing him again."

Kira smiled, she could tell that both her teachers still had very strong feelings for each other; she just hoped that they would be able to figure a way past all the pain, soon. "I'm sure it will all work out for you." Kim smiled, "Thanks Kira." Just then Conner walked over and smiled at the two ladies, "So Kim, how's it goin?" Kim laughed, Conner reminded her so much of Jason and Tommy. "Good, and how about yourself Conner?" He shrugged, "Bored. It's been so quiet lately, there isn't much to do." Kim nodded, and Jason came over, "Trust me man, you will be relishing these moments of peace soon, they don't happen often." Kim nodded, "I don't think Tommy and I ever completed a date, we always got interrupted." Jason laughed, "Tommy was getting so pissed after the tenth time Rita and Zedd had disrupted one of your dates, it was so funny." Kim stuck her tongue out at Jason, "It was not funny, it was annoying, we never got to finish a movie or dinner, hell we were so tired afterwards Tommy, sometimes, couldn't even muster up the energy to walk me home."

Just then Tommy came down the stairs, "Hey, I apologized for that, I didn't mean to not walk you home." Kim shook her head, "Ya right, you were just too scared to give me a goodnight kiss." At that the whole group started laughing, and Tommy turned beet red. "Our fearless leader scared of giving his girlfriend a goodnight kiss, who would've thought." Rocky said laughing, "Oh ya, you should have seen him before he asked Kim out, it was pathetic man, he was scared shitless to ask her out, he was afraid she didn't feel the same, even though we kept telling him she would say yes."

Kim laughed, "He was definitely nervous, he stuttered the whole way through the first time he tried to ask me out, I had to initiate the second time." Jason nodded and laughed, "Oh ya, I remember that." Tommy glared at the two, "You two can shut up at any moment now." Jason smirked, "But where's the fun in that?" Tommy shook his head, "You two are so in for it." He then turned to Aisha and Rocky, "You two can join them or you can say nothing." Aisha laughed, as she saw Rocky biting back a comment. Tommy nodded, "That's what I thought."

He turned to the three kids, "Alright, you guys start with the warm up." They nodded and began the warm up Tommy had taught them. Just then alarms started going off, and Tommy rushed to his computer, he saw that Elsa was attacking the city with their newest monster. "Alright guys, you know what we have to do." The team nodded and got into position. The former rangers watched as the young teens and Tommy changed into their dino ranger uniforms.

"Wow" They all said, Tommy smiled from beneath his helmet. "You guys stay here till we get back." They nodded as they watched the four flee the command centre. Kim turned to Aisha, "Tommy probably misses the days were he could just teleport to where ever he was going." Aisha laughed, "No kidding, that boy was always so lazy." Kim laughed, "No kidding, whenever we would hang out, he rarely offered to get off his butt and get me a drink, I had to get it myself." Aisha started laughing harder, "He was lucky you loved him so much." Kim nodded, "Oh ya, I had to remind him of that a few times, but every now and then he would surprise me, and be so sweet, and I would forget about the times he was lazy or late." Aisha nodded, "I know, he loved you Kim, very much, he still does."

She gave her a small smile and sighed, "I know I still love him too; I just don't know what to do." Jason and Rocky came and sat down beside the girls, "It will all work out Kim." She nodded, "I want to apologize to you all, I should never have doubted you all. I'm sorry that it cost us all so much time." Jason wrapped his arm around Kim, "Don't be sorry Kim, you weren't the only one in the wrong, and we all are to blame for giving up so easily." She smiled up at Jason and nodded, before the group turned there attention to the screen in front of them, as they watched Tommy and the teens take on the Mesogog's goons. As they watched, they all had a sense of nostalgia, it brought them all back to a time where they were all so close, nothing could separate them, they were family, and they fought along side each other. "They really are quite good." Rocky said, holding onto Aisha's hand. Jason nodded, "Tommy has done well with them" They all nodded, as thy watched them call on their zords to try and defeat the regenerated monster. "Tommy did always have a thing for dinosaurs."

Kim said laughing. "Ya, I can't believe he has his Ph.D, I mean it's Tommy, who barely passed high school biology." They all laughed remembering all the group study sessions at Billy's house, "I know, even then he was to busy staring at Kim the whole time." Rocky added laughing, "He was not!" Kim protested, although she knew it was true, when she would look up at Tommy he would quickly lower his head, trying to hide the fact that he had been staring at her. "Come on girl, that boy drooled over you, he could barely keep his eyes off you." Kim blushed; she knew she had the same problem where Tommy was concerned.

"Whatever." Kim said, trying to change the subject. "So what are the plans for tonight Jason asked?" They shrugged, "We have all that beer that you made me buy, shame to let it go to waste." Kim said, and they nodded, "Ya, we should have a party, celebrate the fact that we are all together again." Rocky added, and the rest agreed. "Sounds like a plan, we should see if Tommy has any good movies too." Jason added, remembering the first time they had a party together, they had beer pizza and good movies, Kim wasn't there, but he assumed, that she wouldn't protest to the idea, since she came up with the drinking part.

Kim nodded, "I'm sure he does, Tommy loved watching movies." They all nodded, remembering Tommy's obsession with watching movies, it was all he would want to do sometimes. "Well then it's settle, as soon as Tommy gets back, we will try and get rid of the kids, make supper, put on a good movie, and have a couple of beers." Jason said. They all nodded, they knew after an emotional day, like they had, they needed to a way to get rid of their stress, frustration, and anger. Hopefully, Kim and Tommy would be able to figure things out.

When they saw the monster being destroyed they cheered and heard Tommy's voice come over and intercom. "Guys, we're on our way back." About twenty minutes later the group had returned, clearly exhausted, but still had some energy to burn. When Tommy looked at his friends, he saw the smirk on their faces, "What's going on guys?" They shrugged, and Jason motioned to Tommy to follow him over to the corner.

"While you were out, we decided that we are going to have a mini party, and celebrate all being back together, we got plenty of beer and food, and I'm sure you have plenty of movies for us to watch." Jason said. Tommy smiled, knowing he needed a fun relaxing evening, "Sounds good, and I'm sure I have something everyone will want to watch." Jason nodded, "Good, so get rid of the kids, and we'll make super, and get the party going." Tommy laughed and turned to the teens who were engrossed in a conversation with Kim, Aisha and Rocky.

"Hey guys, why don't you go home and take it easy, we'll try for training tomorrow or something, you guys did well tonight." Tommy said, the teens nodded, knowing that, that was Tommy's way of politely asking them to leave. "Sure thing Dr. O, we'll see you guys tomorrow." They said goodbye and were off. Kim jumped up and looked at her friends, "So what's for dinner?" Jason looked over at Tommy, "How about, Rocky, Aisha, and I go make dinner, and you to go take a walk."

Kim was about to protest when Tommy beat her to it, "That sounds like a good idea, just try not to burn down my house guys, I kind of like it the way it is." They all laughed, and Tommy went and grabbed Kim's hand, pulling her out of the back entrance to the cave. "Hopefully they can get back on track" Aisha said, as the three made there way back up the stairs to get started on super.

* * *

Sorry about the dealy, I'm done for the summer, just work now, so I should be able to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy :)

PinkPrincess ;)


	13. Some things never change

Kim and Tommy walked around the forest, neither one knowing what to say. Each time Tommy would want to say something, he quickly closed his mouth, afraid to say anything that would make her become more distant towards him.

Kim finally turned to Tommy, "So are we going to talk anytime on this walk, or are you just going to keep opening and closing your mouth?" She smiled, and Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we should. Any idea where we should start?"

Kim shrugged and spotted a tree that had fallen over, she made her way over and sat down and motioned for him to sit down.. Once Tommy was seated, Kim took in a deep breath. "Why did you call Jason and them?"

Tommy smiled, "Because, I knew you needed to see them, especially Jason, I know how much he means to you." She gave him a small smile, "It still amazes me that you always respected my relationship with Jason, most guys would be so jealous, and try to separate us."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "At first, it was all I wanted to do, I thought you were interested in Jason, and not me, one of the many reasons that it took me so long to ask you out in the first place, After I spent time with you and Jason, and you explained it to me, I knew I had no reason to be jealous."

Kim smiled, "Thank you, for respecting me like that." Tommy shook his head, "Kim, you don't have to thank me." She nodded, "I know," They sat there for a moment before Tommy spoke. "What's going on Kim?" She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" He turned to look at her, "Between us." She sighed.

"I don't know Tommy, I really don't. I've spent the last 10 years mad at you all, all to find out, that my anger has been misplaced. I don't know what I'm feeling. I know I feel something, but what that is, only time will tell." Tommy nodded, "So where do we go from here?" She sighed, "I don't know, I guess we take it slow."

He couldn't help but smile. "So you want to try and give us a shot again?" Kim smiled and nodded, "Ya, no matter what Tommy, I never stopped caring for you." He smiled and brushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear, "I never stopped caring about u either."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for calling Jase." He nodded, "Anytime Kim." She nodded looking up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, "We should get back to the house, Rocky is probably starving." Tommy laughed, "When is Rocky not starving, I'm surprised Jase hasn't come out here looking for us, he is in total beer mode, since you didn't ape shit on his as.s."

When Tommy said that, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Apr shit? You have been hanging out with Rocky way to long my friend." Tommy laughed and nodded, "I know." Kim stood up and held her hand out to Tommy, to which he gladly accepted. They walked back to Tommy's house hand in hand, both with a content smile in their face. As they neared the house, they saw Jason sitting on the porch, with a beer in hand.

"Your not starting the party without us now?" Kim said grabbing Jason's beer and taking a large sip of his beer, "Hey that's mine!" Jason said in protest trying to grab it from her, "I know" she said with a smirk before running back into the house, leaving Jason and Tommy outside, "She is gonna get it." Jason laughed.

"Cause we both know your going to be able to get her back" Tommy said laughing, remembering all the times Jason attempted to pay back Kimberly, but failed miserably. "Shut up" Jason said laughing, "So you two work things out?" Tommy nodded, "Ya, we're going to take things slow, and go from there, she says she wants to try, but just has to sort out her feelings."

Jason nodded, "That's probably for the best, you don't need to be rushing into something, cause I know the both of you want to get it right this time," Tommy nodded, "Ya. We should probably get in there, so they don't get into too much trouble."

Jason laughed, "Tonight is going to be interesting" Tommy nodded, "Oh ya" The two walked back into the house, to see Aisha and Kim sitting on the counter each drinking a beer, while Rocky finished cooking there meal. Tommy and Jason couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them, Rocky in an apron, and the two girls laughing and drinking beer.

"If only I had a camera, Rocky in an apron" They all laughed and Rocky turned and glared and Jason, "Shut your mouth, or you won't get any diner, and I would be more interested as to why Tommy has an apron, compared to me wearing one." Wit that they all turned and looked at Tommy, "Do tell 'Oh fearless leader;', what's with the apron? Keep the uniform clean while your cooking?" Aisha laughed. Kim turned to her friend, "Okay, now you have definitely been hanging around Rocky too much,"

They all laughed, and Tommy mouthed, 'thanks' to Kim for the save.. "So chef-boy-RD, when's dinner?" Kim continued jumping off the counter to put her empty beer bottle back in the case.. "As soon as you all sit down, I will serve you my Mexican stir-fry." Tommy cringed, "Oh man, it's not too spicy is it?" Rocky laughed, "did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Tommy smirked, "Ya, your momma."

They all burst out laughing, "Oh man." Jason said, "That was priceless. Your momma joke is coming back in style." Rocky muttered something under his breath and placed the dinner he had made before his friends..

* * *

After they had all finished dinner, Kim said that she would wash the dishes, Aisha offered to help her, while the boys grabbed there beer and headed into the TV room, and waited for the girls to join them, before they put on a movie.

Kim washed the dishes, and Aisha dried, "So, miss Kimberly, what have you been up to all these years?" Kim shrugged, "Not much, got my masters degree in history, that's about it, all I've done since I left the Pan Globals was school, and work. I took a year off to spend time with my mom, then I went to school, other then that, I've been working small jobs."

Aisha nodded, "What about you Aisha?" She laughed, "Well I got back from Africa about 4 years ago, after that I got my nurses diploma, I decided to change from working with animals to working with humans, so I know work at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital."

Kim looked at her friend in awe, "That's amazing Aisha, congratulations. You've done well for yourself." She smiled and nodded, "I guess I have. You haven't done so bad yourself, A master's degree is a great accomplishment Kim, you should be proud." Kim laughed, "I guess. So how did you and Rocky hook up?" Aisha smiled, "About two years ago. After I got back, there was only me, Rocky and Jason left in Angel Grove, so we hung out a lot, and I started to develop feelings for him, that where more then friendship, so we decided to give our relationship a shot. About a year ago now, we bought an apartment and moved in together,"

Kim smiled at Aisha and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm very happy for you girl, you two deserve all the happiness in the world." Aisha nodded, "Thanks Kim. You deserve it to, you know." She gave Aisha a small smile, "Thanks, I'm just starting to believe that."

Jason walked in at Kim's ;last comment, "Good, cause you do." Kim smiled, "And what can I do for you Mr. Scott?" He laughed, "Well you two could hurry up and get your butts in there so we can start the movie." Aisha nodded, "Alright, alright, keep your pants on." Jason shook his head, "That one is just to easy."

Kim laughed, "alright, Aisha grab the beer, I'll go pick out a movie." They nodded and followed her into the TV room. "Alright boys, hope you have your tissues ready." Tommy and Rocky looked up at Kim, "No chock flicks tonight Kim." Rocky said, while she smirked, "Oh ya." Rocky nodded, "Ya,." She made her way over to Tommy's movie collection, "We'll see." She picked out a movie and hid it behind her back."

Tommy got up and tried to reach the movie she was hiding. "Give me the movie Kim." She smiled and shook her head, "Nope" Tommy smirked, "If you don't give me the movie, I'm gonna have to take it from you." Kim took a step forward, "You can try." Tommy took a step forward, "Is that a challenge Kim?" She shrugged, "Think your up for it? You always did run like a girl" Rocky burst out laughing, and Tommy shot him a glare,

"You should know better then to challenge me Kim, you never win." He said while grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, "You think so eh." She quickly turned around in his arms and shoved the movie down her shirt, wanting to see what Tommy would do. He knew the game she was playing, so he reached around, and slowly moved his hand under her shirt till he reached the movie.

Just then Kim gasped, "Tommy, you just coped a feel!" Tommy quickly took his hand away, "I did not." He protested while Kim pushed him back so he fell on the couch and she straddled his legs and pulled out the movie, "I always win" She said with a smirk. Tommy shook his head, "Your evil." Kim laughed, "And yet you love me anyways."

She handed the movie to Tommy so he could see, "Face Off. You rule" She smiled, "I know." Kim got off Tommy's lap and put the movie in, grabbing another beer she sat down on the couch beside Tommy, while Aisha and Rocky sat in the love seat, and Jason in the lazy-boy. They each had there own beer and waited for the movie to start, knowing that things were going to get mre interesting as the night progressed.


	14. Because of You

Aisha had fallen asleep on Rocky's shoulder half way through the movie. Jason, Kim, Tommy had Rocky were all still wide awake by the time it finished. Tommy got up and took the movie out and put it away, as Rocky began to wake Aisha up.

"Ok, it's almost 9 pm, on a Saturday night, and some of us are sleeping. We are pathetic." Kim laughed.

Tommy sat back down beside her, "Well what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm bored."

He laughed, "And a bored Kimberly is never a good thing."

Kim glared at him, "And what do you mean by that Tommy?"

He smirked, "You know exactly what I am talking about Kim. Think back to the last time you were bored when we were together."

She looked at him, thinking back to all the times they had hung out together, then she blushed, remembering the event Tommy was talking about.

"Oh ya" She said

He laughed, "Ya."

Aisha looked back and forth from Tommy to Kim, wondering what they were talking about, she knew it had to be interesting, because Kim was blushing three different shades of red.

"What happened?" Aisha asked, hoping to get an answer.

Kim just shook her head, not wanting to share with them, what she had come up with last time her and Tommy were bored. Tommy looked at Kim and laughed.

"I don't know what your so embarrassed by, your not the one that got the worst end of it." He said before blushing a bit himself.

Kim smiled, knowing exactly what Tommy meant by that, but then she began to blush even more, as she knew, he knew what she was thinking about.

"I guess not" was all she said.

Rocky couldn't take it any more. He waited a few more seconds, to see if either of them would enlighten them, but nothing.

"Alright you two, out with it."

Kim shook her head. "No"

Jason looked at the two of them, "Come one guys, it can't be that bad."

Tommy laughed, "Maybe for her."

Tommy knew they were just going to keep bugging them until he told them what had happened. He sighed and looked at Kim giving her an apologetic look, she nodded, knowing there was no way to get out of it.

"One night during the summer, Kim and I were out, we had just seen a movie, and were walking towards the beach. Kim had decided that she didn't want to go home yet…"

FLASHBACK

_Tommy and Kim held hands as they made their way to the beach. They knew it was closed, but it was a quiet place, were they could just be together, with little interruptions._

"_Tooommy" Kim said with a giggle._

_He shook his head, knowing she was about to ask him something, that had potential for him not liking._

"_Yes Kim." He said looking down at her._

"_I'm bored."_

_He laughed, "Gee thanks Kim, I feel so loved."_

_Kim shook her head, "That's not what I mean."_

_He looked at her, "Ok, so what do you mean?"_

_She sat down on the sand motioning for him to sit beside her. When he did, she curled up next to him, and linked her arm with his._

"_I mean, I want to do something, with you."_

_He looked at her, "Oh."_

_Kim laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder._

"_Head out of the gutter fly-boy."_

_Tommy groaned, "Why did Jason have to come up with that, and why do you all have to call me that."_

_Kim laughed, "Cause we all love you so much."_

_Tommy shook his head, "Ya, that must be it. So what exactly did you want to do?"_

_She smirked. "I want to go swimming."_

_Tommy nodded, "Ok, how exactly do you plan to do that?"_

_She got up and stood before him, "Well, since we don't have any bathing suits, I was thinking, maybe going in our underwear?"_

_Tommy looked at Kim and began to laugh, "You are crazy." _

_She shook her head, and began to pout., "Please Tommy, come swimming with me?"_

_He shook his head, "No."_

_She fell to her knees and looked at him with her saddest face._

"_Please, I want to be with you, and I'd be too scared out there all alone."_

_He sighed, knowing his resolve was fading, and knowing she knew it._

"_Alright."_

_She smiled and hoped into his arms, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Thank you!" _

_He laughed and nodded, "Only for you, beautiful."_

_She smiled, "I would hope so, now turn around."_

_He laughed and did as he was told. _

"_Ok, I'll turn around now, so you can, um, you know." _

_He nodded, and turned around, and saw Kim standing there, facing the water, wearing only a pink bra and panties._

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea, after all." He thought to himself, as he quickly shed his clothes, so he was only wearing his boxers._

"_Alright, let's go." He said as he approached her._

_She smiled, and took his hand before running into the water. They both splashed around in the water. Every now and then they would float on their backs and look up at the stars. Kim floated over to where Tommy was staining watching her._

"_Hey there handsome."_

_He smiled, "Hey."_

"_Like what you see?" She laughed._

_He nodded, "Very much."_

_He reached for her and pulled her to him, Kim's arms automatically went around his neck. One of his hands left her waist, to put a lose strand of hair behind her eat._

"_You know, your so beautiful."_

_She smiled, "Only cause you make me feel like I am."_

_He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Tommy and Kim were both so lost in the kiss they didn't hear anyone approaching._

"_Hey you two, what are you doing out there?" Someone yelled._

_Both Tommy and Kim froze and turned to see who was yelling at them._

END FLASHBACK

All three of there friends and a surprised look on their face, they would never have guessed Kim would've come up with an idea like that.

"So what happened next?" Aisha said.

Tommy laughed, "Well it turned out to be a cop, and he told up to get out of the water, and, well unfortunately for me, I was wearing white boxers, so he was going to charge me with indecent exposure, but thanks to Kim, she managed to talk him out of it."

Rocky burst out laughing, "Oh my god, as if that happened."

Kim shook her head, "Trust me it did."

Aisha looked at her, "I would've never guessed it was you that came up with that brilliant idea."

Kim shrugged, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Jason laughed, "As if you held out on me. I'm disappointed."

Kim glared at him, "Sorry that I didn't share with you, one of my more mortifying moments."

Tommy looked at her, "One of your most mortifying moments. I was the one wearing see through boxers! You were perfectly covered up!"

She smiled, "I was, wasn't I."

" I think someone is a little jealous, they didn't get a sneak peek." Jason said laughing.

Tommy shook his head. "You suck."

Jason tried to fight back his comeback, but it was too hard. He burst out laughing and pointed to Kim.

"Sorry Bro, that's her job."

Kim's head shot up as she looked at Jason, "Excuse me?"

Rocky and Aisha joined Jason, laughing at the pair. Tommy just shook his head, "Real mature Jase."

He nodded, " I know, but it was just to hard to resist."

Rocky nodded, "I was waiting for it. I was it coming a mile away."

Kim shook her head, "No points for encouraging Rocky."

Tommy quickly tried to get off the subject, he didn't need anymore mental images of Kim, the ones he was already getting were bad enough.

"Alright tweedle- dee and tweedle-dum, have we decided on something to do?"

Aisha shrugged, "I don't know about you all, but I'm tired."

Rocky laughed, "Are you now?"

She nodded and smiled, "Bed?"

He nodded, "Bed."

They were making their way upstairs when Tommy yelled out, "No sex in my house."

"Whatever you say fearless leader." Aisha called out.

Kim shook her head, "She is definitely hanging around that boy too much."

Jason laughed, "Well I am going to follow them, since I'm sure Kim will have us all up early for breakfast."

Kim nodded, "Of course."

Jason nodded, "Well then, I will see you in the morning. I can't believe I am going to bed at 9:30, I am getting old." He said while going up the stairs.

Kim laughed and turned to Tommy, "Don't you punk out on me."

He laughed, "Well what do you want to do then?"

Kim thought about it for awhile and smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Dance"

He nodded, "Well, we need music."

She smiled and changed the TV station to a music station. "That problems solved."

He nodded, "Guess so."

He moved closer to her, holding out his hand, "Dance with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him as close as she could. Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as they moved to the music.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

When Kimberly recognized the song, she began to sing along with it.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

As Tommy listened to the words he pulled her closer. In hopes of erasing the tension between them.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  


As the song ended, Tommy didn't let her go.

"Let me prove to you, that I won't hurt you again beautiful. Please give us another chance."

Kim looked up at him, and saw all the love in his eyes, "I want to Tommy, I just don't know how."

He smiled, and rested his forehead against hers, "Just let go."

He lowered his mouth to hers, and gave her a soft kiss, before breaking it and kissing her forehead.

"I want to try." Was all she said, before pulling Tommy back down to her and kissing him again.


	15. No more running

Aisha and Rocky where the first ones to wake up that morning. They decided that they would make breakfast for everyone before waking them up. Rocky was busy making scrambled eggs when Aisha noticed that the TV was still on.

"Guess Tommy forgot to turn the TV off last night." She laughed.

"Well you know Tommy and his memory, he was probably to busy carrying Kim up to bed. Remind me never to drink against her, she's a tank." Rocky laughed.

"No shit." She laughed, "I'm going to see if I can find something more interesting for us to listen to while we cook."

He laughed, "While we cook? Just stay away from the discovery channel."

She grinned, "I think that's more Tommy's forte."

He grimaced, "Thanks for the visual babe."

"Glad to help."

Aisha walked into the living room and paused.

"Oh my God." She yelled.

Rocky came into the living room to see what made his girlfriend yell. Before he could say anything Aisha pointed to the couch and began laughing.

"Oh my" he said before joining Aisha in laughing at the scene before them.

Sensing there were other people in the room, Tommy bolted up from his position, which cause the sleeping figure laying on him to fall to the ground.

"Smooth moves dino-boy" Rocky laughed.

He quickly moved to help her off the floor, and as he was doing so he saw the confused and panic look in her face.

"What…. Where… what…" she stammered.

She looked up at Tommy, then the images from the previous night came flooring to the front of her mind. The kissing. Her hand quickly made its way to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she said, as the tears began to form in her eyes, as she ran for the door, leaving her friends to stand there in confusion at her actions.

Rocky looked at Tommy, "what happened with you guys last night? You two seemed at chummy before we went to bed."

Tommy sighed and nodded, "I know. We were fine last night. We talked and danced, then I kissed her. She said she wanted to start over again, and then she kissed me. I guess we fell back onto the couch, and she said she wanted to spend the night in my arms."

Aisha smiled at him, "It's ok Tommy, she's still confused, I mean we bombarded her with all this information, she's bound to react odd to situations."

Tommy smiled, "I know, I'm just, confused. I can't lose her again."

Rocky nodded, "Don't worry Tommy, we'll wake up Jason, and then we will all go out looking for her."

Jason came into the living room, "I heard Kim run out, is everything ok?"

Tommy shook his head, "She panicked, and she left."

Jason nodded, "Ok, We'll go check out her place, you know this place better then us, and you know her better then us, you look around town for places she would go."

Tommy nodded, "Ok, call me if you find her."

Jason nodded, as he saw Tommy bolt for the door. Aisha looked at Jason, "Are we going to go?"

He shook his head, "No, he'll find her, and he should be the one to find her. He knows Kim better then anyone, he knows where she's heading."

Rocky nodded, not really liking the plan, "Alright, but if he hasn't called in half an hour, we are going out and looking for her too."

"Deal" Jason said.

* * *

Tommy pulled his car into one of the beaches parking lots. He knew Kim would want to go somewhere quiet where she could think, and work things out in her head. If they were in Angel Grove, he knew she would be at the lake, the spot where they shared their first kiss.

Knowing she would want to find a similar place, and knowing that her house, would be the first place he would look, despite the mice, he knew she would find he way down to the cove. He knew she didn't know the town that well, but he was praying against everything, that his gut was right.

Tommy ran down the beach, till he saw the cove. He looked around, and smiled, when he saw Kim's car parked close by, _Thank you, _he said to himself. He approached the cove, and saw Kim sitting on the far side of the cove, with her knees brought up to her chest.

"I thought I'd find you here." Tommy said slowly approaching her, then sitting down beside her.

"I'm surprised you did, I didn't even know where I was going." She said, not looking at him.

"My gut was telling me you would go by the water, somewhere quiet, so I figured you'd be here." He said logically.

She nodded, "Oh, ok."

Tommy sighed, "Kim, why did you run?"

She shrugged, "I'm not quiet sure. I guess I panicked. I mean I slept with you all last night in your arms, and it was the best sleep I've had in years. I got scared, because I'm not used to being happy, I don't know how to be. When I remembered you kissing me last night, and how happy I was, I just felt like I had to run, get as far away as I could. I knew it wouldn't last, it never does, the shoe always falls."

Tommy laughed, "For someone who didn't know why they ran, you sure give a detailed answer."

She gave him a small laugh.

"I know you're scared Kim, I am too. What I feel for you, is so beyond what I ever thought I could ever feel for someone. It killed me when you sent me that letter, but I now know I played a part in that letter. We were happy once Kim, I want us to be again. I want us, to be us again. I missed you, you are my better half."

She laughed, "I feel the same way."

"Then why can't you trust that? Trust that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, making you smile and laugh. I want to be with you Kim, and no one else."

She looked at him, truly looked at him. She saw all the love that was coming from his eyes, and it scared her, but somewhere deep down, she felt at peace, she was finally coming home.

"I want to come home Tommy."

He smiled, and brought her into his arms, so she was sitting in his lap. "Then come home." He said looking down at her.

She nodded, "It won't be easy Tommy, just don't give up on me."

He smiled, "Never, I will never give up on us beautiful." He said leaning down to her. Pausing, to make sure it was what she wanted.

When he saw her smile, he closed the distance between them, and kissed her. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise me something Tommy?"

"Anything." he answered.

"Promise, you'll never let me run away again, tie me to a chair, throw me over your shoulder, I don't care."

He laughed, "I promise, no more running Kim, it's you and me. We're in this for the long haul."

She nodded and smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that."

He laughed, "You do that, cause I am never letting you go again."

Just then Tommy heard something behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw something he knew was going to ruin the moment between the new couple.

"Well look what we have her, the blank ranger and his girlfriend."

Tommy and Kim stood up and faced there foe. "What do you want Zeltrax?"

He laughed, "You to be destroyed."

Kim stepped beside Tommy, "Well you'll have to get through me first."

Before Zeltrax could respond, Tommy turned to Kim, "Get out of here Kim."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you Tommy, You watch my back I watch yours. We are in this together."

Tommy nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing, "You heard the lady." Tommy said to Zeltrax, before the two of them struck up defensive poses, as they were surrounded by tyrandrons.

"You should have listened to your boyfriend lady." Zeltrax said, before they were all involved in a heated battle, and no one knowing the outcome.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I thought I would get to update more frequently now that school was over, but go figure we are at the year end at work, so much work to do, so little time. I hope to get the next few chapters out soon, there are only going to be a few more. I hoped you like the story. Enjoy :)

PinkPrincess ;)


	16. Still

Kim and Tommy were deep into the battle. Tommy was fighting with Zeltrax, as Kim was trying to ward off the Tyranodrones. Kim knew she shouldn't be fighting, she didn't have her powers anymore, but she wasn't about to let Tommy fight by himself. As long as she had air in her lungs, she would stand by his side.

When she was hit hard by one of the drones and sent flying to the ground, she looked up and saw the other rangers running towards them, "about time" she muttered as she got up and continued fighting. She was about to go help Tommy when she saw Zeltrax blast him with something. Tommy went flying and landed on the cliff. Kim screamed, "TOMMY!"

She ran to him and knelt down beside him, "Please Tommy, wake up. You can't leave me know. Not when we just started things up again!"

Kim was too involved with her concern about Tommy; she didn't hear Conner yell out her name. "KIM!" Just then, Kim felt herself being hit by a strange force. It sent her to the other side of the cliff. All she remembers was seeing Tommy's face before everything went black.  
Once the battle was over, Conner, Ethan and Kira ran to Kim and Tommy, they tried to wake them, but their eyes weren't opening.

"Kira you help Ethan with Dr. O, and I'll carry Kim. We have got to get them back to Hailey."

He two nodded and did their best to carry Tommy back to Tommy's and Kim's car. Once the teens found the car keys, they flew down the street until they hit Tommy's house. When they pulled up, Jason and Rocky were already out there.

* * *

"We saw what happened. Are they ok?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know."

Jason and Rocky went to get Tommy, while Conner carried Kim down to the command centre, where Aisha and Hailey had prepared the medical beds for them.

"Put them down, I'll tend to their physical wounds before I scan them."

They put Kim and Tommy down on the beds. Aisha and Hailey quickly went to cleaning their wounds. When they were done, Hailey scanned them to see what Zeltrax had hit them with.

"It seems Zeltrax has hit them with an energy beam, he his drawing their energies from them" Hailey said.

"How do we stop him?" Jason asked.

"Well, we will have to go into Mesogog layer and destroy the device that is collecting their energy."

Jason nodded, "Nothing is ever easy."

Hailey nodded, "I know. I will try and locate a portal, as soon as I do, I will send the rangers through the portal, and give them a device so they can detect where Tommy and Kim's energy is being collected."

Jason nodded, "Alright."

Aisha went to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Jase, they will be ok."

He nodded, "I know, I just hate feeling helpless."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hailey had found an active portal; she was calibrating the location into the rangers cycles.

"Once you're in, I will re-calibrate the exit location into your cycles. Just get in and get out, you guys can destroy Mesogog another day, right now, what is important is Kim and Tommy, we don't want you three to be hit by the same device."

Conner nodded, "Don't worry Hailey, we'll be fine."

Hailey nodded, as she watched the Rangers morph and mount up on their cycles, before she could blink they were gone.

"Please be careful rangers." They all whispered.

* * *

Once the rangers were inside Mesogog's layer, Ethan brought out the energy scanner Hailey had given him. 

"All right I'm reading their signals about 20 meters away."

They nodded, and followed Ethan until they were led to a door.

"They should be right through here."

When the door opened, the rangers carefully looked inside.

"This is too easy." Kira whispered.

Conner nodded, "Just keep your eyes peeled."

"Alright, there is the device." Ethan said.

"Ok, point your lasers at it. On my command, we fire."

They all nodded and waited for Conner's count.

"One, two, three, FIRE!"

They fired at the device and destroyed it. It exploded, and they smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

As they turned around they saw Elsa and Zeltrax standing there.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elsa said.

"Home, how about you?" Ethan asked.

Elsa shook her head, "ATTACK!"

Just then a group of tyranodrones came at them. Every time one was destroyed, another one came out of no where.

"We have got to get back to the cycles." Conner said.

"Easier said then done." Kira yelled.

When they managed to get a clean break from the drones, the rangers ran to where their cycles were.

"Ow!" Kira yelled.

Ethan turned around, to sit that Kira had been hit by one of the drone's weapons.

"You ok Kira?" Ethan asked.

She nodded, "Let's just get back."

The rangers arrived back at the command centre. Kira limped off her cycle before heading to Hailey.

"I was hit."

Hailey nodded, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kira smiled, "Thanks."

"You guys did great! There energies aren't being drained anymore." Jason said.

"Then why aren't they awake?" Conner asked.

"There bodies are still weak, they need rest, they should wake up in a day or so." Aisha said.

"Why don't' you guys head home, you've had a long day. We've all called in sick to work for tomorrow, so we will be here when they wake up." Rocky said.

"I know it's early, but I am so beat." Ethan said with a laugh, as they made their way out of the command centre.

"They wake up soon Jason, don't worry." Hailey said.

He nodded, "I know, they are too stubborn not too."

* * *

Two days later

Kim's eyes slowly started to flutter open. She looked around and saw that she was in the command centre. At first she couldn't remember how she had gotten there, but then she remembered the battle with Zeltrax. She looked around and saw Tommy lying on a medic bed not to far from her.

She slowly got off the bed, but she was still weak, and her legs gave. She fell to the floor with a thump. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She crawled over to Tommy's bed and picked herself up. She knew she wouldn't be able to support herself, so she managed to lift herself up on to the medic bed, and she lay next to Tommy.

"You have to wake up now Handsome" She said as she kissed his lips softly.

She smiled when she saw Tommy's eyes start to flutter. "Kim?"

She nodded, "Hey there handsome."

"What happened?"

"I'm not too sure on the details, but you were hit by something from Zeltrax, I'm guessing he hit me wit the same thing, because I've been out of it just like you."

He smiled, and pulled her close, "Well it looks like we are safe now beautiful."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "That we are."

Tommy kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to move from his spot, but he knew they would eventually have to.

"Well if it isn't the two sleeping beauties!" Jason laughed from the stairs.

Tommy and Kim lifted their heads. They smiled when they saw their three friends standing their smiling at them.

"If you two can detangle from each other, we would like to run another scan on you, and you can continue your closeness after we leave." Rocky said

Tommy glared at him, "What makes you think that your offer is more appealing then the one I have right now?"

Rocky smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Tommy looked at him and nodded, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Rocky laughed, "You are no fun!

"I'm sure Kim will think he is a lot of fun" Aisha laughed.

It was Kim's turn to glare. "Aisha!"

She merely laughed, "you can think what you want, but I know you two too well. You won't waste another minute of your time together."

"That's what you think, we are taking things slow." Kim said.

Just then Tommy turned to her, "How slow is slow?"

They all laughed, while Kim glared at him, "Slower then that."

Tommy nodded, "Oh."

Rocky burst out laughing, "Oh this is priceless. He still isn't going to get some!"

Kim looked at him, "Is that all you guys think about?"

They all nodded, "Pretty much,"

Kim shook her head, "You guys need a hobby!"

They all laughed. The five of them then spent the rest of the day together, before Jason, Rocky and Aisha had to head home to Angel Grove. They all promised to stay in touch, and visit more often. Then Jason joked about getting a head start on the best man speech, which left Kim and Tommy a bit uncomfortable.

After they had left, Kim and Tommy had spent the rest of the day together, just enjoying each other's company. They had called an exterminator, and Kim would be able to head back to her place in two days. Tommy loved having Kim with him all the time, but he knew it was too soon to ask her to move in with him, so he decided he would wait. He smiled to himself with the knowledge that one day he would be able to ask her to move in, and even one day ask her to marry him, and they would be able to start the family, that they had been dreaming of since they were in high school.

THE END

* * *

Epilog

One year later.

Tommy was frantically pacing his in his living room. He and Kim had been living together now for four months, and they both couldn't be happier. In two weeks they were heading back to Angel Grove for Rocky and Aisha's wedding, but that was two weeks away. Tonight was about him and Kim. It was their one year anniversary, and he had plans of asking her to marry him. Kim would be home in any minute, but the anticipation was driving Tommy nuts.

He had decorated the place with candles and pink and white roses. He had ordered her favorite food for supper, and their song was waiting in the CD player, desperately wanting to be played. He pressed play when he heard Kim turn to door handle.

_Funny when you stop and think  
times goes faster then you blink  
nothings ever like it was  
but girl we've got a special thing  
all the happiness it brings  
is more than enough _

I know its hard to believe  
your still the biggest part of me  
all I'm living for  
I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I'm still mad about you  
all I ever wanted was you  
your still the one 2x

Kim stood there looking at Tommy with tears in her eyes. The scene before her was something out of a dream. The whole place was lit with candles, and had rose petals on the floor, and she could their song playing in the back ground. She but her briefcase down and made her way over to him.

"Tommy what's going on?"

He smiled and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

She nodded.

_It's hard to breathe when were apart  
your like sunshine in my heart  
I keep you here inside  
you've been everything to me  
you've been and always will be  
the apple of my eye _

And I know its hard to believe  
your still the biggest part of me  
all I'm living for  
I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I still mad about you  
all i ever wanted was you  
your still the one 2x

Tommy pulled her closer, he never wanted to let her go, she was so much apart of him, that he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her again. While holding her he was slowly starting to gain the confidence that he needed in order to ask her to marry him.

_If you love me  
look into my eyes and say you do  
I've been waiting all my life  
for someone just like you  
baby all that we've been through  
girl im still in love with you  
and I want you to know I do, I do _

I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I'm still mad about you  
all I ever wanted was you  
your still the one 2x

As the song ended, Tommy slowly pulled away from Kim. She looked at him, with so much love in her eyes. They had been through so much together, and here they were together at the end of it. Tommy gave her a soft kiss before speaking.

"I wanted to do something special for our anniversary" he said.

She smiled, "Well mission accomplished, this is amazing Tommy!"

He nodded, and got down on one knee. He looked up at Kim who was looking at him in total shock. He reached for her left hand as his right hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Kimberly, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You were being hassled by bulk and skull. I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I know, that I just had to b with you. I have loved you everyday since then. Even when you sent me that damn letter, I still loved you. I have loved you everyday of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you my wife. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

Kim stood their in shock. She looked down at the gorgeous two karat silver engagement ring that Tommy was holding onto. While she listened to his proposal Kim began to cry, when he finally asked her, she couldn't find the words at first, but then she smiled.

"I would love to marry you Tommy!" She said.

Her reward was the biggest smile she had ever seen on Tommy's face, as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and enveloped Kim into his arms.

"You have just made me the happiest person in the world."

She kissed him, "Well I plan on doing that for the rest of my life."

He kissed her back. "I love you Kim."

"I love you to Tommy"

They were married three months later, in a simple ceremony on the beach with their closest friends and family. A year later they welcomed their first child, a daughter, they named Ava Aisha Oliver. They had twin boys two years after that, Jason Zachary Oliver and Rocky Adam Oliver.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I was in an accident, so I haven't been able to sit down and write. I hoped you've all enjoyed the story, sorry it has to end. I've started a new story though, "In Spite Of It All", I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for the comments. Have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)


End file.
